The All New Double D
by Dragon6
Summary: After a freak accident, Edd is sent away to his uncle's. Four years later, he returns to Peach Creek but he is a much different teenager than before. How will his changes be accepted by the others? Would he even really care?
1. Prelude

Prelude

Edd waited outside of his home for the arrival of his uncle. As far as Edd knew, he didn't have one. His father and mother had never been close to other members of the family so he wouldn't really know them. He had several bags at his side and his pet cactus, Jim. He watched as several of the cul-de-sac kids just watched him but said nothing. Their looks were ones of anger. He couldn't blame them for this as it was his and his friends fault. He looked to see the construction workers still there.

He sighed as he remembered that day so well. It was another one of Eddy's schemes. It took him three days to build a cul-de-sac railway system. It was a good plan and it was working well as everyone seem to enjoy it. Ed enjoyed it a bit too much and jarred the makeshift train off the tracks. While this was normal, the train uncontrollably crashed through one of the houses that belonged to a very old man. The man was injured pretty badly that he was sent to the hospital.

The man's son was enraged and shouted at their parents until he could shout no more. The parents were pissed and grounded each and every one of them. Eddy blamed Ed and him for what happened. Eddy even were further saying that he was a bad inventor and all his contraptions were always failing. Eddy's insults got so bad that it sent him home in tears. The tears would not stop as his parents informed him by sticky note that he was being sent to live with his uncle. He pleaded with them but they would have none of it.

As he waited for his uncle Richard, he was also waiting for Ed and Eddy to come an say good-bye to him. He knew that they would come to do that at least. But as the time ticked away, they never showed up. Could it be that Eddy was still made at him? Granted he had gotten mad before but he would always come to seek him out. And where was Ed? He left messages for both of them, telling them what happened. Was Ed mad at him too?

A van pulled up in front of him and a man stepped out of the driver's side. He walked over to Edd and stood over him. Edd looked at the tall man with a fear.

"So you're Edward? I haven't seen you since your birth. Where my sister and brother-in-law?" Richard asked.

"Umm, they left this with me." Edd said and handed him a stack of sticky notes. Richard frowned and threw the sticky notes away, surprising Edd.

"Let's get you packed up and ready to go." Richard said.

"Wait, I have some friends who would be coming soon. Can't you wait for a while?" Edd asked.

"Sure thing kid, I wouldn't deny you that." He said. Edd smiled and waited while Richard packed up his stuff. The two waited for about an hour. As that hour tick away, Richard watched as his nephew got sadder. He grew angry and irritated at these friends of his. Another thirty minutes passes and there was still no sign of Ed or Eddy. Richard saw tears roll down Edd's eyes. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should get going? It's going to be a long ride." Richard suggested. Edd didn't answer him and just walked to the passenger side. Richard buckled him in and closed the door. He buckled himself in and turned the key. As the car started he looked at his sad nephew and sighed. He put the car in drive and moved out. He continued his drive until they were out of Peach Creek. It would be a while before Double D returned here.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**: I caught a virus on my computer and it infected all my files. As I was readying through the first story, I felt that I wasn't moving at a correct pace. I felt that I was moving to fast and that I wasn't explaining things. I felt that certain chapters could have been longer and need to be re-done. The original title will still be up but this will be under a new name. An author's note will be left on the old story to let you know about the new one.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The train moved across the tracks at a normal pace. It didn't buck or move as much as city trains. It was a smooth ride that many enjoyed. In one of the cars, a young teen was sitting alone, fiddling with a guitar. He had on some headphones that were connected to a laptop. The young man was bopping his head which meant that he was listening to music. Whatever was playing, he was doing very well in copying it. Unknown to him, he had gained an audience who liked his playing.

_"Next Stop, Peach Creek Station. Next Stop, Peach Creek Station,_" Came the voice of the loudspeaker. The teen stopped playing and began to pack up his stuff. He finally noticed the crowd who was displeased that he stopped playing. Scratching his head in embarrassment, he stood up and made his way toward the front.

* * *

The clerk at the station sighed in boredom. She couldn't believe that this is what she was doing for a job. She just kept telling herself that this was a temporary situation until she finished college. When that happened, she was going to kiss this lame job good-bye. Sighing again, she didn't notice the figure walking up to her.

"Excuse me," a strong male voice said. She turned and suddenly woke up. Standing in front of her was a cute, tall and slender teenager. She stared at him, taking in every inch. He wore cream colored Timberland boots, a pair of blue Levi's jeans, an open baseball shirt that was over a white thermal jersey and a black skull cap. She couldn't help but think about how handsome the teenager looked. Even his smile was intoxicating.

"I'm flattered but I was wondering if you can help me?" he said. The woman quickly composed herself and gave him her attention.

"I'm so sorry about that. Now, how may I help you?" she said.

"I was wondering if there is something being held for an 'Edward'. It would probably be attached to a sticky note." He said.

"Let me see here," she said and searched for what he asked. After a while she did find an envelope with a yellow sticky note attached to it. "Yes, there is something here for an 'Edward'. May I see some ID please?"

"Of course." He said and pulled an ID photo. She looked it over and handed him the ID and the envelope. He opened it and found another sticky note inside with a key and some money. The clerk watched as he frowned and crumpled the two sticky notes. He turned his attention back to the clerk.

"Thank you." He said and walked away. "Oh, by the way, I love how you keep your hair." He didn't turn back or he would have seen the small blush on her face. She looked on as he walked out. She pouted when she could no longer see him. According to his ID, he was only sixteen. Damn her morals and issues with dating someone five year younger than her. She sighed at the missed opportunity.

* * *

The cab drove into the Peach Creek cul-de-sac. Edward was looked around and was surprised at how little had changed. Everything was still the same, even Rolf's farm. The cab pulled up to his home. He paid the cabbie and got out. He shouldered his guitar and carried his two bags. He looked around and saw none of the regular kids running around. He felt a little relieved about that as he really didn't feel like have any reunions.

He quickly entered his house. He closed the door and stood at there. He looked at everything and saw that nothing had changed. Everything was the same as always. This didn't surprise him as his parents were never one to change the way they are. He noticed the sticky notes that were around and scoffed at them. He grabbed his bags and made his way upstairs. He was going to his room and catch a few minutes of sleep.

He reached his room and opened the door. He again was not surprised that everything was still the same. Everything was neat and in order just like he left it four years ago. He dropped his bags on the ground and placed his guitar down. He sat on his bed and laid back. He noticed that his feet were off the edge of the bed. That just meant he had to get a new bed. He closed his eyes and decided to get some sleep. As he closed his eyes, he could only think about why he was brought back here to Peach Creek.

* * *

It would be around seven o'clock when Edd finally woke up. He looked at his clock and was surprised at how long he had slept. He took a few minutes to gather himself before making his way downstairs. He walked down and smelled that dinner was finished. It was just like always again as his family had eaten a little over seven o'clock. He made his way into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting down. They looked up to see him and were shocked to see him.

"Edward, I didn't know you were home." Edd's mother said.

"I got your envelope at the train station and made my way home. I've been asleep for about four hours." Edd said.

"We didn't know that you were home since our notes weren't followed." Edd's father said.

"I'm sorry but I was really tired. I'll make sure to get them done tomorrow." Edd said with little enthusiasm. It was something that was not lost on his parents. They ignored it and began to eat dinner. After a few minutes, Edd's mother spoke again.

"So, how was Arizona and your uncle?" she asked.

"It was great. Uncle Richard taught me a lot about his work. I also made some great friends in Arizona. They were pretty sad to see me go." Edd said. After another bout of silence, Edd spoke again. "Why did you guys bring me back?"

"We felt that you have been punished enough. After that whole incident ended, we felt that you would want to return home." Edd's father explained.

"How could you know that since neither you nor mother made any contact with me in four years?" Edd asked. Edd could see that the question did not really sit well with either of his parents. He just sighed and felt even more annoyed. He really didn't feel like dealing with them tonight. "May I be excused?" He got a nod from his father and he quickly left the kitchen. As he walked away, he could hear his parents mutter. He just entered his room and closed the door.

He fell onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He just couldn't understand why they wanted him back here. Their reasoning was weak and unfounded. Just because the people who were enraged at them was leaving them alone, wasn't a good reason for them to take him away from the good life he was having with his uncle.

It wasn't easy, that much he admitted. For the first six months, he would stay in front of the phone, waiting for his parents to call. He would check the mail as well but he never got one letter. Uncle Richard was patient with him and allowed him to do as he pleased. After the six months, he spent most of the summer in his room because he was so sad. Again, his uncle was understanding and gave him his space. He came out of his room one day and made his way to the garage where he saw his uncle working on his car. Richard saw him and called him over to watch.

Edd was very interested in what his uncle was doing and he listened to everything he said. He was a great teacher and showed him how things worked. It was something he really enjoyed. That broke the ice between the two and they were working on the car together. It was this that made him want to know more about cars. It was through his learning that he met the neighborhood kids.

He was shy at first and a little apprehensive because of what happened between him and Eddy. With a little push from his uncle, he began to trust again and had a lot of fun with the neighborhood kids. As he got older, he got more social. He exercised and was playing sports. He especially loved basketball. He got interested in the guitar and was in a band with a couple of his friends that he made in school. He also gained a lot of attention from the females who found him cute. He was still a brainy kid but he didn't lord it over people like he did before. It got him a lot of respect because of it. He was having a great time and learning so much. Then it all ended with a phone call.

He just couldn't understand it and truth be told he didn't want to. If they wanted him back here, then it was fine. All he knew was that he had two years' worth of High School before he got control of his life again. Once he graduated, he was out of here and never coming back. Edd sat up and grabbed his bath things. He was getting ready for bed.

* * *

Three young teenage girls walked around the mall, gaining the attention of several people. They knew that they were being watched but they ignored the looks and continued shopping. They were preparing for their first year as High School and were very excited about it.

"Can you believe that we are finally out of Junior High and we're heading to High School? Finally, we might be treated like adults." Said and brown haired, blue eyed girl. She was a little developed for a fourteen year old but not so much that she gained too much attention.

"Not only that but we have escaped that toad Jimmy. You have to be happier than the rest of us, right Sarah." asked a black haired, green eyed girl. She had mixed features about her. It was a cross between valley girl and Goth

"I don't even want to think about that jerk. Let's just be happy that he is out of our hair and we can concentrate on more important things. For example, high school boys." Sarah said with a grin. The little sister of Ed wasn't so little any more. He orange hair was shorter and styled at her shoulders. Her onyx eyes did shine with pain but with playfulness. She walked with enjoyment and acted like she was having a good time.

"Speaking of boys, check that guy out." The brown haired girl said. They looked to where she was pointed and saw a tall, toned boy. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and an open red checkered shirt. He also sported a black skull cap that covered his hair. He had a handsome looking face from what he showed to the crowd. He was looking at some tools at a hardware store. They were not the only one staring at some other girls were looking at him as well.

"He's gorgeous!" the brown haired girl exclaimed. She was shushed by her friends and other girls. They saw the guy smirk before he entered the store.

"See what you did Melody? Now we got to wait until he comes out." Sarah said.

"Sorry but he is cute. Even Simone has to admit it." Melody stated.

"He is quite attractive. I think that he's new to town because I've never seen him before." Simone said.

"The skull cap reminds me of someone but I haven't seen him in four years." Sarah said.

"You mean that Double D guy? He was the one who got punished the harshest right?" Simone asked.

"Yeah and I felt that he didn't deserve it. The idea was my stupid brother's friend. He got the worst of it because his parents are pretty strict with him. Anyway, the cap reminds me of him but there's no way that he could have changed so much." Sarah explained. After a few minutes, the boy stepped right back out with two bags. He saw the girls and gave them a wave before making his way through out the mall. Some of the girls sighed as they looked at him.

* * *

Edd returned home after a long day at the mall. He had gotten himself some new clothes, some new toys and some new furniture that would be delivered later in the week. He was going to change a lot in his room, making it more comfortable than before. He was very surprised by the money he gained from selling all his inventions for when he was younger. It wasn't that he grew out of inventing but he was more interested in restoring engines and cars now.

He put on some sweats and went to complete his chores. He knew that he got away with it last time but he would not a second time. He put some headphones on and got to cleaning.

* * *

**_Authors' Notes_ **- I have read my story over and over again but I didn['t like how it flowed. I thought that I was doing so good with it but I was just unhappy with how it was going. It is the reason why I haven't updated in a long time. So. I'm going to re-write the chapters to make the story how I wanted it. It might take a while before I'm back writing new chapters but I just cna't continue when I amn disappointed in the chapters. Anyway, enjoy the re-write.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Edd tied his sneakers and walked out of his room. He was dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a red 'Arizona State' jersey. He had a gym bag slung over his shoulder. He walked out of the house and made his way to find a basketball court. The nearest court was way too far and he did not feel like making the trip all the way there.

He decided to jog to wake up his muscles. When he found a court, he would be warmed up when it was his turn to play. He cut through one of the alleys and came upon a court. It was near his old Junior High School. He made his way onto the grounds and saw a few people already there. He put down his bag and pulled out a basketball. He started to shoot the ball around to get looser.

After a while, Edd waited for anyone to start a game. He sat and waited which wasn't too long. A teen his age walked up to him. He was of Latino descent and was wearing a pair of royal blue basketball shorts and a sky blue jersey.

"Hey, we're about stay a game. You want in?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Edd said. The two walked over to the other eight teens that was waiting. One of them, a tall, brown skinned teen began to speak.

"Okay, the game is five on five, full court game. Game is to twenty-one, inside the paint is one point and outside the arc is two points, any questions?" he asked.

"Duh, can you explain that one more time?" one of them joked.

"Shut the hell up. Just tune the radio to my station and go over to Leon's side." The teen said with a smirk.

"Not like it matters, I always win." Leon said confidently.

"Whatever, that's not happening again." He said. Everyone laughed and started to take sides. The guy who was making fun of the tall teenager found a hip-hop station and ran back to start the game. They began to play the game as a song played.

_Just give me the countdown.  
Ya know where we goin'.  
Uh huh.  
Feel so good.  
Uh huh._

_You know the come up, stack get right, put the gun up._  
_Laugh get nice, split the blunt up._  
_Pray blue and whites don't run up, remain humble._  
_You see the change when the range come through._  
_When all the fame ups ya game, cause ya names mumbled._  
_The chicks notice, jewels is like hypnosis._  
_It's ferocious, when broke niggaz get focused,_  
_the cars come out, bottles at the bar run out._  
_(ch)You know you large when you win cars, the dons a drought,_  
_but heres the switch up, when beef and the money mix up._  
_Skirts lift up, a few fights, a few stick up,_  
_then one little thing just leads to the next and..._  
_here comes them hot boys to breath down ya neck._  
_Now ya gotta pack up, flee from the rest and..._  
_just so we could go, you was free from the stress._  
_I guess it is, what it is._

_Sleepin' on the come up._  
_Streetz is yours, so ya take it now._  
_Sleepin' on the come up._  
_I'm from the place where hardcore is beautiful._  
_Sleepin' on the come up._  
_Streetz is yours, so ya take it now._  
_I'm rather unique, I'm from the place Brooklyn (Brooklyn)._

_You know the saga, who live or who hotter, who shot at who at the Vermada._  
_I know about beats since Bambata._  
_Before beat streetz, streetz were never knee deep with them Ryderz._  
_Gunz and money, someone was hungry, disfunctional family's that come from junkiez._  
_Jail birds whos wanted for warrants, jumpin countryz,_  
_just tryna survive like a bunch of monkeyz._  
_Marked dollars, DEA narcs with collars,_  
_niggaz snitchin and still got the heart to holla._  
_Hot chicks in short skirts and damn near topless._  
_Play fly and they gossip, stay high and just ride D(dick)._  
_Cant call it, too fresh to sprawl it, two checks to roll with, grew up next to all this._  
_So understand, I know from first hand, and lies of a church man, high off his first gram._

_Sleepin on the come up._  
_Streetz is yours, so ya take it now._  
_Sleepin on the come up._  
_I'm from the place where hardcore is beautiful._  
_Sleepin on the come up._  
_Streetz is yours, so ya take it now._  
_I'm rather unique, I'm from the place Brooklyn (Brooklyn)._

_Jails is packed, the streetz is whacked,_  
_its even worse when ya workers tappin ya beef for sack._  
_Wifeys gettin feisty, shes beefin back._  
_Though its a likely, it might be your VISA's maxed._  
_The coke is up, so now cushion dro's wassup._  
_And the vegans got that game in the cobra clutch._  
_The D's and the capris too close to duck,_  
_but what da fuck, they could suck on some coconuts._  
_The stress is real, it drains all the sex appeal._  
_Nuttin left but jail death and four record deal._  
_Vibes is weak, ho's wanna slide and creep,_  
_even feinds gotta thing for that hide and seek._  
_Stick Up Kidz (SUK), kidnapped, switch up cribs_  
_Its still crazy how them cocksuckers hit up big._  
_Pac is gone, they say that Hip Hop is wrong._  
_You want more? Then log on to ._

_Sleepin on the come up.  
Streetz is yours, so ya take it now.  
Sleepin on the come up.  
I'm from the place where hardcore is beautiful.  
Sleepin on the come up.  
Streetz is yours, so ya take it now.  
I'm rather unique, I'm from the place Brooklyn (Brooklyn)._

The song ended and the radio DJ's voice came on. The game was now 19 – 17, Leon's team had the lead. The game had been fast paced and Leon's team had scored quickly and often. Edd had been their long range shooter, hitting four three pointers. Edd had also shown that he could take it to the hoop as well. He had always enjoyed playing basketball which his friends in Arizona introduced him to. He found that he had a very good range shot and was a scary force on the courts.

The score had gone to 20 – 19 and Leon's team had the ball. They moved the ball quickly down the other side but the other team placed the full court press on them. They kept passing the ball, making sure that they didn't steal it. The ball was passed to Edd who the captain of the other team was guarding.

"You're not hitting another shot sock-head." He said. Edd smile and hit the guy with a move that put him on the ground. Edd rushed toward the rim and dunked it, ending the game and getting the win. The others were laughing at the brown skinned teen that just had his knees broken by the white kid. Edd walked up to him and held his hand out. The tall kid took his hand and was pulled up.

"Alright, alright, I got caught. That was nice move. The name's Kendall." He greeted.

"Edward but everyone calls me Double D." Edd greeted.

"Well Double D, next game is ours." Kendall said.

"Well see." Edd said and the crew got ready to play again.

* * *

Edd played until eleven and he had a lot of fun playing. He liked playing with the guys there and found Kendall and Leon to be two cool guys. He made a mental note to play with those guys again. It's been a while since he had such good competition. He decided to use the alley so that he wasn't seen by the others. As he entered the alley, he saw two people he had not seen in a long time. They were Ed and Eddy.

Ed hadn't changed as much. He wore similar clothes that he always wore. He still carried himself like an innocent child and always had a grin on his face. Eddy looked a little different but at the same time, he was still the same. He still carried himself as if he was a big shot. He had a cocky swagger about that he always had. What really surprised him was the cigarette in his mouth.

Not wanting to be seen by them, he quickly crossed the alley and into his yard. He went through the back door of his house and locked it. He walked into the living room and looked out of the window to see if any one lese was out and about. He caught sight of Kevin, Nazz and Rolf. There was a smoking hot red-head that hung off Rolf's arm but he did not recognize her. He saw that Nazz was hugging up Kevin, which made him assume that the two were together.

He decided to get to his chores and chill out for the rest of the day.

* * *

Edd decided to step out after all. He noticed that no one was around and he came out the front door. He knew that he was probably being paranoid but he honestly did not want to meet up with any of the cul-de-sac kids. He was just done with the schemes and drama that came along with it. He just wanted to be left alone and finish his last two years.

As for the reason he stepped out, he wanted to see how much the place had changed. He noticed that there was some unfamiliar people around. The place must have a low real estate rate since he had been gone. Something else he noticed, was a stand in front of Rolf's garden. He could see his parents manning it. They were selling vegetables to people who were lining up to buy. That must have made it easy for people in the neighborhood who had to travel to the nearest grocery.

He moved on and walked up to the playground. It hadn't changed as much as it still had the same stuff that the kids could play with. As he walked pass it, he noticed someone standing in the middle of the grounds. He was just staring at the trees with this lost look on his face. Edd looked closely and realized that it was Jonny. Seeing him so reclusive was something very new to him. He also noticed that Plank was not with him. Did that mean that he grew out of his imagery friend? Whatever it was, he was a little concerned. This just wasn't the Jonny he remembered.

He moved on with his self-tour of the cul-de-sac.

* * *

Sarah had gotten off the bus and made her way home. She had just enjoyed a day at the pool with her friends and with Kevin's friends. She enjoyed the attention she got and the peace that came without her brother and Eddy there. If they were there, the whole day would have been ruined with everyone getting kicked out of the pool area because of their antics. She just sighed as she couldn't believe that they wouldn't grow up. She figured that with the event that got them punished would have been enough but that was just wishful thinking.

As she walked, she looked to see a person that she saw several days ago. It was that guy she and her friends were ogling. She was surprised that she didn't see him on the bus that day but he did leave way before her. She couldn't help but stare at him again. He was a gorgeous guy who had a toned sculpture. He carried himself with some confidence and he was nicely dressed. She saw that he was wearing a skull cap like that time and couldn't help but think of Double D.

She wondered what he was doing in Arizona. Unlike Kevin, Nazz and Rolf, she missed the guy. She missed his inventions and his mannerisms. It wasn't the same without him here in the cul-de-sac. She wondered how much he had changed without Eddy's influence. She saw that he didn't notice her and decided to follow him. She wanted to see what house he went into for future reference.

She followed him for a few minutes before she saw that he walked toward a house. What surprised her that it was Double D's house. She noticed that he looked around before entering the house. She wondered if the guy was a relative of Edd's. There was just no way that it was Edd himself right? She quickly made a point to speak to Edd's parents and ask about their house guest. She turned and made her way home.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_: If you didn't know, this is a re-write of the chapter. As I read my work, I always wanted to add another chapter of Edd's summer before he went back to school. In that chapter, I wanted Sarah to know that it was Double D. This chapter is just a skimming of the who he sees and what has changed. In the next chapter, there will be a much more detailed discussion between Edd and Sarah.

Oh, the song does not belong to me. I do not claim the song as mine. The song belongs to the hip-hop artist AZ. The song is called _The Come Up_.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Sarah ran toward Double D's house early in the morning. She was dressed in some sweats as she was hurrying to get to the house on time. Edd's parents left real early on a Saturday for work. The truth was Sarah didn't really like dealing with Edd's parents. For the first six months when Edd was sent away, she asked about him. They never had an answer. It was almost as if they didn't care about him. She stopped but would occasionally asked them about him whenever she saw them. Like always, they didn't know and only made assumptions.

She reached the house just in time to see the two of them step out of the house. She collected herself before facing them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Levy." Sarah greeted.

"Oh, it's you. Sarah, right?" Edd's dad asked with little enthusiasm. Sarah ignored it and faced them.

"Yeah, that's me. Is that relative of yours up? I was hoping that he would have some information about your son." Sarah said.

"Relative? None of our relatives are here in the state." Edd's mother said.

"Then who's the teenager I saw going into your house yesterday?" Sarah asked.

"It was probably our son. He's been back for about three days now." Edd's father answered. Sarah's eyes widen and she had this shocked look on her face. "If we're done here, we must be going." The two left Sarah standing there and went into their cars. She was still standing there when they drove off. It would be a while before everything was processed in her mind.

"HOLY CRAP, THAT WAS EDD?!" Sarah shouted.

* * *

Edd had the ball in his hand as he dribbled it down the court. He saw one of the usual guys open and passed the ball. He ran pass the guy who was guarding him and called for the ball. He got the ball but the defender was on him. He did a step and faked to his left. He looked like he was going for a lay-up but he passed it to his center, who took the ball and slammed it in. He quickly got back on defense as the other team got the ball.

He watched as they came down court and was looking for a mistake. They kept passing the ball around and looked for the easy basket. They passed it one too many and Edd capitalized on it. He cut a pass off and sprinted down the court with the ball. They tried to catch him but Edd was at least a step ahead of the defenders. Edd got to the rim and took two steps before he dunked it down. Everyone on the bleachers was going nuts. Edd got lifted by one of his teammates and then dropped down. They were so happy because Edd had won them the game.

The team shook hands for the good game and the winners were still on the court. Kendall stood up with Leon and three others to play them. They each greeted each other.

"Well, if it isn't Doublicious? You ready to get schooled today? What happened Saturday won't happen again." Kendall said.

"You talking already? I guess I'll just have to break your ankles again." Edd joked. Everyone was gassing up the situation and Kendall just smiled at him.

"Alright, alright, he's mines." Kendall said to everyone. The ball was given to the winners and the game got started. Edd was too into the game to notice that someone had entered the court. That person turned out to be Sarah. After getting over her shock, she rang the bell on the door. She waited for a while before ringing it again. After a third time, she knew that Edd was not home. She decided to go and search for him. She didn't expect to see him on a basketball court, playing basketball and talking trash. She saw that Edd was pretty good.

She sat down and was just blown away that this was the same boy who was a know-it-all inventor, the same guy who followed the rules and liked order. He had grown up both physically and personality wise. To her, it was a good change. Still there was that question that nagged her. Why didn't Edd announce his return? Wasn't he happy to be home? She was very curious about this new Edd and was determined to find out.

* * *

Edd enters the sandwich shop near the neighborhood. He was surprised as this place use to be the local candy store at one time. It was a nice change from what he was used to be. He went up to the counter and ordered a medium drink with a Chicken Parmesan sub. He got his order and took a seat in the corner. He was out again today so that he could more familiar with his old neighborhood. He saw that some things had changed and some things were still the same.

As he took a bite of his sub, a shadow fell over the table. He looked up to see a cute red head that had a sub with her. Edd quickly wiped his mouth and faced the girl.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

"I don't mind." He answered. She took a seat and faced him. Edd couldn't help but feel some type of familiarity with her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Wow, you really have changed haven't you?" she said. Edd blinked his eyes in confusion. "You don't recognize me? Come on Double D, who do you know with red hair?" Edd was confused but he decided to humor the girl. There were two red-heads he knew. One was Lee Kanker and the other was…

"Sarah, been a long time. You've certainly gotten cute." Edd said.

"And he flirts, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it. How have you been Double D?" Sarah asked.

"I've been good. Arizona was a new experience for me." Edd said.

"Good, I hope."

"Yeah, it opened my eyes to a lot of things. I expanded my horizons into things I would have never done before."

"You mean the fact that you play basketball? I was surprised when I saw that earlier. Kendall is one of Peach Creek High's captains. A really good shooting guard from what I heard." Sarah said. Edd just watched her and sighed. He thought that he was careful not to be seen.

"So why are you really here Sarah?" Edd asked.

"Can't old friends talk?" Sarah asked.

"We weren't really friends. You and the others may have treated me with a little respect but I was a part of the 'Eds'. So can we just get on with this?" Edd asked with a little edge. Sarah flinched a bit.

"I'm just curious about why you didn't let anyone know about your return. No need to bite my head off." Sarah replied angrily. She grabbed her tray and stood up. Edd groaned a little and knew that he crossed the line.

"Sarah, wait." Edd called out. Sarah stopped and faced Edd. "Look, I'm sorry about my attitude. I was out of line." Edd offered her a seat. Sarah stood for a while before returning to the seat. She faced Edd and was waiting. "I know that I wasn't well received in the aftermath of the neighborhood rollercoaster. Everybody got in trouble and everyone blamed me."

"We didn't all blame you Edd." Sarah said.

"Come on, I know that it was Eddy's idea but I'm the guy who built the thing. I knew that the structure was weak at best. I was using garbage and other stuff to hold the thing up. It is on me and I accept that. I didn't think I would be welcomed back by you guys. The other reason is I really didn't want to come back to Peach Creek. I'm not really happy to be back." Edd explained. That surprised Sarah a lot.

"What? All because of that incident?" She asked in shock.

"It's a small part of it. The large part is that I was happier in Arizona than I was here. My parents communicated with me through sticky notes. My so-called friends abandoned me, didn't even say good-bye when I left. The rest of the neighborhood kids either didn't like me or ridiculed me just because I had a higher I. Q. Maybe I didn't need to flaunt it but I deserved a little better than that. In Arizona, it was much different. My uncle talked to me. He showed me a lot. I made genuine friends, guys that I can trust. I don't think that I could find that here." He explained to her. Sarah was left flabbergasted by the words that Edd spoke. Sarah knew that he wasn't wrong in his words but it was still shocking and a little sad that he felt that way.

"So, what are your plans?" Sarah asked, now over her shock.

"Finish High School and leave. I've got nothing really to keep me here." Edd said

"Well, I wish you luck in that Edd. I really do." Sarah said with a somber tone. The two ate in silence for a while, mainly because Sarah had gotten her answer. She really did feel bad that Edd felt that way about things. Still, that did not mean that she could start over with the guy. She might not give him a reason to stay in Peach Creek but she could make it enjoyable. Edd was confused when Sarah held out her hand to him.

"I'm sorry but I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Sarah Tolbert." She introduced. Edd could see what she was doing and appreciated it. He took the hand and shook it.

"The name is Edward Levy but my friends call me Double D." he said.

"So Double D, what do you do for fun?"

* * *

Sarah was on her way home. She felt a little better after speaking with Double D and she left with a better understanding of him. While they weren't friends yet, she was hoping to change that in the near future seeing that they would be going to the same school. As she neared her house, she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She turned and saw Kevin with Nazz riding on the back. She smiled as the two stopped in front of her. She was very happy for the two who had gotten together their freshman year. It took a lot of courage for Kevin to man up and ask her out. They had been dating ever since. They were the varsity couple of Peach Creek High since Nazz was the head cheerleader and Kevin the captain quarterback.

They pulled off their helmets and Nazz jumped off the bike. Sarah was a little nervous when Nazz ran up on her. The blond looked at her with a serious gaze.

"Who was he?" Nazz asked.

"Excuse me?" Sarah asked her.

"Who was that boy you were with? The guy you left with at the sandwich shop?" Nazz asked eagerly. Sarah cursed as she didn't notice the two. How couldn't she considering how loud Kevin's bike was.

"Nazz, you are being ridiculous about this. So she was meeting a guy? She's fourteen year of age and can date whoever she wants." Kevin said.

"That guy looks like he is our age. Who know what he's trying to do to her." Nazz argued.

"Nazz, you don't have to worry about that guy. Cute as he might be, it wasn't a date. He's a guy who I'm getting to know as a friend. He's not a bad guy. He knows Kendall Smith and Leon Ortiz." Sarah said. Nazz relaxed a little after hearing that. She knew the two were stand up guys in the school.

"So what's his name?" Nazz asked. Sarah was a little worried about that but she decided to gamble.

"His name is Edward. He's a transfer student from another state." Sarah said.

"So, we have Edward at the school huh? I wonder what our Edward is doing right now." Nazz said with mellow tone.

"I just hope that he's gotten a backbone away from this place." Kevin said,

"You're not blaming him for what happened, are you?" Sarah asked in a dangerous tone.

"Look, out of all of them, he was the good one. Still, he could have said no to Eddy's scheme. Do I feel that he got the short end of the stick? Yeah, he did. But if being away helps him grow up, then I wish him well in Arizona." Kevin said.

'_You don't know who much you're right Kev.'_ Sarah thought.

"Besides, he might like it there. We haven't heard a word from him in four years. The only one who seems to miss him the most is your brother Sarah." Kevin said.

"Yeah, the big lug does miss him. Anyway, I'm going home so I'll see you guys around." Sarah said and left her two friends.

* * *

Edd laid on his bed and played his guitar a bit. He had just finished with the chores and was now relaxing. He actually had a good day today. While Sarah found him out, she wasn't the same person she knew. Their friendship started rocky but at least he had a friend here in Peach Creek. He thought it was kind of funny that she was going to let the others figure out who he was. She figured that it would be pretty funny to see their reactions. He just smirked as he messed with his guitar. He would enjoy the rest of his summer and then prepared for high school. He was somewhat curious as to what will happen next.

* * *

_**Authors' Notes**_: I decided to make this the new third chapter. I found that Sarah instantly knowing who Edd was kind of wrong. I could credit it to how she is observant but I wanted her to as surprised as the others when she figured it out. So I changed the meeting of how they met and how their friendship began. I like it better this way. Anyway enjoy the new chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

Edd woke up when his alarm went off. He sat up and did a stretch. He yawned and smacked his lips before looking at his alarm clock. It was 6:45AM, the time that he set his clock for. He stood and stretched some more before dropping to the ground and doing some push-ups. As he did, he thought back to his final week of summer. He enjoyed it and made two new friends in Kendall and Leon. They talked about basketball and other stuff. He hanged with them on Labor Day as they went to a movie, ate something and checked out the local teenage girls. They didn't ogle them like others did but appreciated their growing bodies.

His relationship with his parents stayed the same, not that he was expecting it to change. They just left their sticky notes and didn't really talk to him about things. He could tell that they were annoyed with the fact that he ignored them like they ignored him but he would cross that bridge when it came. He did speak with his uncle a lot. Uncle Richard always asked how he was doing and made sure that he was OK. He even helped him by getting him a job. He didn't have it yet but he told him that he would talk to a friend that he knew near Peach Creek. He had an interview with him after school.

He and Sarah got reunited and Edd would learn some more stuff about everyone in the cul-de-sac. Some things he knew and some things surprised him. Three of those things were Jonny, Jimmy and Rolf. Jonny was mellowed out now thanks to his parents sending him to a therapist and getting rid of Plank. While he thought it was kind of mean, he knew that it was the right call considering that Jonny was left back because of it. Sarah and Jimmy were no longer friends after Jimmy started hanging with a new crowd. That crowd did not like her and Jimmy followed them, ending their friendship. Rolf dating a Kanker was shocking but Rolf dating Lee Kanker was more shocking. He couldn't believe how much better looking she got. He began to wonder about her sisters before banishing that thought.

Edd finished his push-ups and stood up. He grabbed his towel and made his way to the bathroom. It was time to get ready for school.

* * *

Edd looked at the building that was Peach Creek High School. It was a nice looking school and it looked like it cost a fortune to maintain. As he walked toward the entrance, he noticed the looks that he was getting for some of the students. He was the unknown and it didn't really bother him. He just entered the school and saw that there were several lines. He heard a teacher on a bull horn, telling everyone to go to the table by their last names. He found the table that had 'L-P' and made his way over. He got in line and waited. It would be a few minutes before he was at the front of the line.

The teacher looked at him.

"Name?" she asked.

"Edward Levy." He answered. She searched the folders that were on the table and found his name. She pulled out a schedule.

"Here you go. I wish you well in your academics." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." Edd said and walked away. He looked at his schedule and read it carefully. His day would start in Home Room. After that he would go to first period, which was Computer class. It then followed as this:

1st Period – Computer Lab

2nd Period – Literature

3rd Period – Calculus

4th Period – Advance Music

5th Period – Lunch

6th Period – Biology

7th Period – Gym

8th Period – Chemistry

He was a little annoyed with the fact that he had to do Chemistry again, as well as Calculus. He would try and get those two changed but he would wait until tomorrow to do so. He found his Home Room and entered it. He looked around and smiled when he noticed someone. That same person saw him and smiled back.

"What's up Double D?" he greeted.

"Nothing Leon, what's up with you?" Edd greeted back.

"Same stuff, different day, not really complaining. I'm surprised though. I thought that you were a sophomore?" Leon said.

"Nah, I had my grades transferred from Arizona. I was going to be a junior if I was still there." Edd said.

"Alright, alright. So, what do you got for a schedule?" Leon asked.

"I'm not too happy about that. I can't believe that they gave me Chemistry and Calculus. It says on my record that I passed those classes with high marks." Edd said.

"Well, you better get those changed. The guys down in the office give students about a week to change classes. However, the down side is that you would get a boring class." Leon explained.

"I can deal with that. I just doing want to do these classes again." Edd said. He looked at his schedule. "Hey, we got Advance Music together."

"Not only that but we got Mr. Truman as our teacher. This guy is a cool dude. If anything, we won't be bored with him at the helm."

"That's good to know." A small bell alerted everyone that the announcements were about to begin.

_"Welcome new students and old student to another year of academics. As always, we expect you to do your best and excel in everything you do. I look forward in seeing what you can do and how well you do it. I wish you all the best. At the sound of the bell, the school year will begin."_ The voice said. It would be seconds later when the bell rang, signaling the start of the school.

* * *

Fifth period rolled around and everyone was making their way to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was a place where everyone could reunite and talk about their summer. Nazz walked to the area that was known as the cheerleaders/jocks tables. It was here she would meet with her fellow cheerleaders and plan on what they would be doing for the upcoming season. She saw two members of her squad. Their names were Crystal Cross and Genovese Fabbiano. They were Nazz best friends since junior high. She greeted them and sat, awaiting the rest of the team.

"So how was your summer Nazz?" Crystal asked.

"It was great. I got to go on a cruise with my family and with Kevin and his family. What about you two?" Nazz asked.

"I went to Italy to my great grandmother's furenal. It was a sad time but I got in some shopping with my sister." Genovese said.

"I went to Florida to visit my dad. We went fishing and he taught me how to play soccer." Crystal said. They continued to talk and greet other cheerleaders when the mood got sour. The smell of some cheap cologne hit their noses and made them gag a little. Suddenly, Genovese was pushed away and in her spot was Eddy. The teenage hadn't grown as much but he had gotten slimier and more arrogant. He carried himself like a big shot when he really didn't have a penny to his name. Gone was the nickel and dime scams, Eddy ran other scams that were not appreciated by the school. He just an annoying bug that 99% of the school hated.

"Crystal Cross, as I live and breathe. How was your summer baby?" Eddy asked with a grin.

"First off, I'm not your baby. Secondly, you need to back-up off me because your smell is killing me." Crystal said.

"Now why do you got to act like that? You know that you have a crush on me." Eddy said.

"Crush on you? You are the most disgusting person I've ever met. I loathe you." Crystal snarled.

"I hear the words but I can read your eyes. I know you want me. All I'm saying is that you give it a chance to grow." Eddy said smoothly. Some of the cheerleaders were gagging while Crystal rolled her eyes. Nazz gave Eddy a frown.

"What do you want Eddy? Don't you have some people you've got to scam or cheat?" Nazz asked.

"Hey, I'm talking to my girl here. Why don't you mind your own business? You had your chance years ago." Eddy said. He turned back to Crystal. "So, where were we?"

"You were about to get your ass kicked." A voice spat and Eddy was hoisted out of his seat. He was slammed to the table and was held. He turned his eyes slightly to see Kevin and members of the football team. Another person was placed next to Eddy, which made him sigh.

"Hiya Eddy, I did what you said but they were able to catch me. It was fun!" Ed cheered. He turned to see the cheerleaders and gave them a smile. "Hi cheerleaders!"

"Hi Ed." They all said in a deadpan tone. Both of them was lifted up and pushed away. Eddy straightens himself up and glared at Kevin and his teammates.

"I thought I warned you dork. You really want to start the year off on my bad side?" Kevin growled.

"I don't know Kev, do I?" Eddy said with a grin. Kevin looked ready to pound the smug jerk when a voice called out to both groups. It was one of the security guards, someone that Eddy knew quite well.

"Starting off like last year Eddy?" asked the security guard.

"Hey Raymond, I was just talking to someone." Eddy said.

"You will address me as Officer Johnson and what I see is another visit to detention. I know the football team has warned you but now, I'm warning you. Don't start any problems or you'll find yourself in much more serious trouble." Raymond said.

"Look at you acting all big and bad. You think that fake badge makes you some kind of authority?" Eddy mocked.

"You know, I try and help but maybe it's a waste of time to help someone who doesn't want to grow up. Maybe you really want to be ripping tickets like you dead-beat of a brother? I would like to see that." Raymond spat. Eddy shut his mouth and growled as he could hear the snickers of some people around them. "Get going Eddy and if I catch you doing something stupid again, I'll put you in detention for a week." Eddy stomped off with Ed following. At another table, three guys watched as the two left the cafeteria.

"Man, those two never learn." Kendall said.

"I don't know why they continue. He tries this every time with a different cheerleader and he gets thrown like a dart by the football team." Leon said.

"Any reason why he would do that?" Edd asked.

"He thinks that it would make him popular if he dates a cheerleader. The truth is he's the biggest con artist in the school. He's almost been kicked out of school several times because of some of the rackets that he runs here." Kendall explained.

"So, he hasn't changed at all?" Edd stated rather than asked. He just went back to his lunch and the conversation with his two friends.

* * *

Nazz and Crystal made their way to Biology after lunch. When they reached the class, they noticed that the girls were quickly trying to get in. Curious, they peeked in and saw that the females were surrounding one boy. The two cheerleaders had different reactions to the scene that they saw.

"Who is that?" Nazz asked.

"The really question is if he's attached. That boy is good looking." Crystal said with a smile. She frowned when she didn't see any seats that were close to him. Nazz just shook her head and dragged her to a seat. When the teacher entered, she saw the little crowd surrounding the boy. Seeing that they would not be moving any time soon, she called attention to the class.

"Well, it looks like I will be assigning seats today. Everyone is going to stand and when I call you name you're going to sit by row. I'll be fair and call your names alphabetically." The teacher said. There were some groans but no one argued. She pulled out the roll-call and began to say the names. Two rows were filled when see called out the name 'Edward Levy'. The boy that gained the females attention walked to the desk near the window. Nazz looked at the book with a critical eye.

_'So Levy is his last name. He does look like a good guy. Still, where have I heard his surname before? I'm probably just paranoid.'_ Nazz taught. She was called next and was seated at the fourth desk in the third row.

* * *

Eddy was outside, smoking a cig. He didn't pay attention to his friend who was busy chasing some small animal. He was waiting for something or someone and after that he was cutting. He didn't feel like staying after what he went through at lunch. He cursed that stupid rent-a-cop. It was just like his parents. He was nothing like his bully of a brother and would never be. He just sighed in annoyance and threw the finished cancer stick.

"Where the hell is this guy?" Eddy muttered.

"Eddy!" a voice called out. He looked to see someone who he didn't want to see. The guy looked at him with grin. "What, you not happy to see me?"


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

Eddy held his frown as a taller boy walked up to him. He had blond hair that was cut at his shoulder. He had blue eyes a well. He was wearing designer clothes and a new pair of Jordan's that looked like it cost a lot. He had the money though, his parents being well off. He had an arrogant smirk on his face as he stared down at him, which only annoyed him further.

"Now, is that anyway to greet a friend?" he asked.

"Let's just get this over with Tyler." Eddy said. He was suddenly hit in the gut and dropped to his knees by the guy. As he coughed up some bile, Eddy looked at Tyler. He hated and feared Tyler Lawson. While he carried himself like a good guy around school, he knew who he really was. He was one of the biggest bullies ever. His terror started when he scammed him out of a hundred dollars. He was not happy and showed it when he beat him and Ed into paste. After a while, he decided to take a portion of Eddy's earning from his scams. It angered Eddy to no end.

"Listen here worm; you better remember who you're talking to. I'm not the type of person who likes to be spoken to like that." Tyler said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm sorry." Eddy said with a shaky voice.

"Good, now where's my money?" Tyler said. Eddy reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of bills. He handed it to Tyler without any more issues. Tyler counted the money and was surprised.

"This is pretty good. Who have you been scamming?" Tyler asked.

"Just a bunch of suckers, are we done?" Eddy asked.

"For now. Look on the bright side. I'll be gone this semester, finally out of this prison, and you will have free reign over this place for three years. I mean, you are going to be left back right?" Tyler mocked. He walked away from Eddy who was getting his breath back. Ed, who was hiding, came out and rested his hand on Eddy's shoulder. Eddy was quick to slap it off and glared at him.

"What the hell Ed?! Where were you?!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm sorry Eddy but Tyler scares me." Ed said like a child.

"Some friend you are, you're like three feet taller than him! You're so damn useless!" Eddy shouted. Ed looked like that he was about to cry, making Eddy sigh. "Stop your blubbering, let's just get going." Ed cheered up and followed Eddy as they left school grounds.

**_XXX_**

It was now the end of the day and Edd was glad for it. He was very bored because most of the day was just introductions and explanations. At least in Arizona, he had friends to talk to when the teacher was done. Well, he couldn't really complain too much. He did meet a couple of cute girls. That Crystal Cross person was really cute as well. He wondered how she managed to slip her number into his pocket without knowing. He kept the number just in case he decided to ask her out. Still, he couldn't wait to get to his next destination.

He turned the corner to reach his locker when he crashed into someone. He caught his balance and looked up to see who ran into him. His eyes zoned in on a very, very beautiful girl. She had long blond hair, brown eyes, light pink lips and some cute looking freckles. She wore a white sun dress and brown sandals that was tied to her shin. Edd couldn't take his eyes off her. He had met some cute girls but this one was just beautiful.

The girl moved some of her hair out of her way to look at Edd. She paused for a moment to take him in. She quickly caught herself and looked at him.

"Listen guy, I'm sorry that I ran into you but I'm in a hurry." She said with urgency.

"Not a problem, I do that sometimes as well. Don't let me stop you." Edd said to her. She smiled at him and ran off. He watched her go until she was out of view. He made his way to his locker, thinking about that girl. He could still smell her perfume, which reminded him of strawberries. He hoped that he got to see her again.

**_XXX_**

Edd walked eleven blocks from the school. Before he left for school, he googled the location of the garage that uncle Richard told him about. He was surprised that it was just eleven blocks away from the high school. It only took him fifteen minutes to reach the place. He entered the office and stood in front the receptionist.

"Hello." Edd greeted. She looked up and smile at him.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Victor Stevens. My uncle sent me here to find if I can get a part-time job here." Edd explained.

"So you're Richard's nephew?" a voice said. Edd turned to see a man in a greasy jumpsuit. He was a rough looking man and very tall. He had an intimidating presence about him that made Edd a little nervous. Victor looked him over and motioned him to follow him. Edd followed him and he led him to a table. On the table was an old looking engine block. Edd placed his bag down before moving to the table. Victor pulled out a stop watch and faced Edd. "I want you to disassemble that engine block. And, go."

Edd was on the engine block using the tools laid out in front of him. He quickly unscrewed the bolts and placing the parts aside. He continued on the engine block, ignoring everyone and everything around him. It was just a mode he got in when he was working on cars. After five minutes, Edd had finished dismantling the engine block. He stepped away and Victor stopped his watch. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at the stop watch.

"Not bad, your uncle said that you were good. My name is Victor." The man said, sticking out his hand. Edd took it and shook.

"The name is Edward. Do you usually test guys like this?" he asked.

"Well, you got to know how good you are with cars, right?" Victor asked. Edd nodded and began to follow Victor who was walking into the garage. "Okay, I'm willing to give you a job but it isn't going to be much."

"That's cool. I'm pretty well off but I love cars. Ever since my uncle put me to help in the shop and was curious on how they ran and how I can improve them. I'm just looking for experience." Edd explained.

"I can give you that. I have a lot of guys who are in a trade school who come to me to get experience. What I can offer, since you are in high school, is a part-time, two-day job. I'll pay you a hundred and sixty dollars for the two days. Does that sound good to you?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, that's great. I have no issues with that." Edd said.

"Alright then, I'll show you around the shop, introduce you to couple of guys and we'll go to my office where we will choose your days." Victor said. The two walked around the shop, Edd feeling good.

**_XXX_**

Edd was eating dinner with his family and like always, it was a silent affair. After a while, Edd's mother looked as him.

"Edward, I noticed that you were finishing up the chores that we instructed you to do." His mother said.

"Sorry, I can home a little late today." Edd answered her.

"What were you doing that was so important?" the mother asked.

"I was getting a part-time job at a garage that uncle Richard sent me to. It's an after-school job that I have to go on Tuesday and Thursday." Edd explained. There was a clattering of a utensil, making Edd lift his head. He noticed the displeased looks on his parents. "Is there a problem mother, father?"

"I don't understand why you are working in a garage. You are an intelligent boy, meant for more intelligent things. Why would you lower your potential to be a simple grease monkey?" his father asked.

"Look, working on cars isn't as simple as you think. Most high-end cars now of days have so much technology in them. It takes a lot of high-end math just to learn how to work a car like that. Besides, it was something that I and Uncle Richard did together. He taught me how they work and I got interested in it. I really don't see what the problem is." Edd said.

"My problem is that you are wasting your potential. Your mother and I did not work hard just to see you lower them." He said. Edd frowned at that.

"Well, I'm glad to know what you really think is important about me. May I be excused?" Edd asked with a hard tone. Both of his parents were not happy with his tone but they allowed him to leave. Edd quickly left the table and ran upstairs to his room. He closed his door and locked it. He was so angry at his parents for what they said. He was lowering his potential just because he liked cars? What right did they have to judge what he did or not? It wasn't like they gave a damn about him. All they cared about is his potential to do great. They treated him like an experiment.

He calmed down and grabbed his guitar. He lay on his bed and played it. He concentrated on the sound of guitar and ignored everything around him. He just continued to play, forget the last part of his good day.

**_XXX_**

Edd walked to the administration building in the high school. He needed to get two of his classes changed before it stuck. He entered the office and waited as there were two people in front of him. When he was called, he faced the councilor who called him.

"So, what is it that you need today?" he asked. Edd pulled out his schedule out and placed it in front of him.

"I have an issue with two of my classes. I've already done Chemistry and Calculus. I passed with pretty high grades and I don't wish to do these classes again." Edd explained. The councilor nodded and checked the records after reading the name. He pulled up Edd's record and saw that the boy was right.

"That's pretty impressive grades Mr. Levy. I will change the two courses for you." He said and did some more typing on his computers. "I do have a few classes left. How do American History and Auto Workshop sound to you?"

"That sounds great." Edd said.

"Okay, let me get you a new schedule." He said. It only took a few moments before he returned with a new schedule. "Here you go. Those new classes will go in tomorrow but you can go to them today and just show the teacher your schedule."

"Alright, thank you." Edd said and made his way to his homeroom. He made it and was signed in by his homeroom teacher. He sat next to Leon who gave him his attention.

"So did you get your classes changed?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. I now have American History and Auto Workshop. I'm really happy about the workshop class." Edd said.

"Do we have a grease monkey among us?" Leon joked.

"I just like cars man. I like how they work, how you can make them work better and how they ride. My uncle in Arizona got me into it and I've been so into cars." Edd explained. The bell rang and the school day began.

**_XXX_**

Edd entered his new third period class. The woman looked at him and Edd showed her his schedule. She nodded and made a note in her roll call. She handed him a piece of paper with what he had to do to pass. He took a seat toward the middle and gave his attention to the teacher. He looked around the class and his eyes landed on a familiar face. He looked a little different but it there was no mistaking who Jonny was. He just hoped that the teen did not recognize him.

Unknown to him, Jonny did catch him and he did feel that he was familiar. Jonny didn't really think about it and just returned to paying attention to the teacher.

**_XXXXX_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Edd entered his last class of the day, which was his new class, Auto Workshop. He showed the teacher his schedule and he told him to take a seat. The teacher's name was Mr. Fletcher and he was dressed in a short sleeves jersey, a pair of jeans and a pair of sneakers. He was an old looking man but he didn't dress like one.

"Alright class, we're going to go into what this class. You're going to learn the parts of certain mechanical items and how they work. We'll cover cars and much more in this class. Participation is a big thing in this class. You'll get homework and you be tested but hands-on participation is greatly focused on in this class. You can't really know what each part does unless you make that part work, right?" Mr. Fletcher asked. The class nodded and murmured.

"As I said yesterday and to those who are new here, you will be paired off in groups of four when it comes to working on projects. Who hasn't been assigned a group?" Edd and two others raised their hands. "Alright then, you three along with the guy in corner can form a group." The four sat and surrounded a table. "Alright, let's begin the first lesson." Everyone took out there notebooks and waited to write.

**_XXX_**

Sarah was walking home alone after separating for her friends off the bus. As she passed the park, she noticed Jonny just standing there. It wasn't un-usual to see the bald head boy just stand there and look at the trees. Despite him being better for it, Jonny missed his favorite piece of wood. His Plank phase was taken care of by the boy's parents after Jonny was threatened by the principal by being expelled. He was very resistant in the beginning, even running away from home. That's when he was cornered and had an intervention by the cul-de-sac kids. It would take another week before Jonny relented and accepted the help.

He let go of Plank which was a pretty sad thing to watch. Afterwards, he still went to therapy. He was a little more withdrawn but it wasn't so much that he pushed everyone away. He still hung out with them and he even made a few friends in school. He had an interest in carpentry, which wasn't surprising to everyone. He was really good at it too, with wood and stone.

Jonny was one of her best male friends. He was the one who stood up for her two years ago when Jimmy almost made her cry. The words that he said to him sent him running and then he treated her to some ice cream. They stayed pretty friendly and she was his ear when he wanted to talk. Nazz, Lee and her friends would tease her about having a crush on him, which she sometimes violently disagreed.

Sarah entered the park and walked up to him. She bumped her elbow into his side, startling him a little. She giggled at his face.

"Sorry but I couldn't help myself." Sarah said with mirth.

"One day, I'm going to have heart problems and it will be your fault." Jonny joked. Sarah just looked amused. They stayed quiet for a while before Sarah spoke again.

"You really miss him huh?" Sarah asked.

"Sometimes but I'm missing him less and less. I'm not saying that I would forget my childhood friend but I think that I can move on." Jonny answered her. That's when something came to his mind. "Hey, I've got something to tell you. You'll never guess who I saw in my American History class."

"Who?"

"Double D, he's back." Jonny watched his best friend and noticed that she was nervous and hesitant when he announced that.

"I-Is that s-so? W-Wow, did you talk to him?" Sarah asked with a nervous stutter. Jonny narrowed his eyes and saw that she was way too nervous. That's when it hit him.

"Oh my god, you knew that he was back, didn't you?" Jonny accused.

"What? No, I didn't know! I swear!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah," Jonny said and stared at her. She refused to meet his eyes but it would soon prove to be futile. She let out a sigh and looked at Jonny.

"Okay damn it, yes I knew that he was back in Peach Creek." Sarah said.

"For how long?" Jonny asked.

"Not long… almost three weeks." Sarah said like a child. Jonny looked at her like she was crazy.

"So let me get this straight, you've known that Edd has been in Peach Creek for almost three weeks and you, Sarah Tolbert, actually kept quiet about it?" Jonny asked.

"Hey!" Sarah exclaimed. After calming down, Sarah explained how her meeting with Edd went. Jonny listened and was shocked at what she was saying. After it was over, Jonny was scratching his head.

"Man, I knew that we kind of messed up but I didn't think that it was so bad that he would want to avoid us." Jonny said.

"Look, I would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything to the others. He just wants to be left alone and graduate." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I won't say anything but sooner rather than later, the others are going to find out." Jonny said. He was a little surprised when Sarah hugged him.

"Thanks a lot Jonny. You're good friend." Sarah said. Jonny just smiled and asked if she wanted him to walk her home. As the two left the park, they were spied on by a familiar person of the cul-de-sac. Jimmy had spotted them and did not like what he saw. While he knew that it was his actions that ended the longtime friendship, he still wanted to be close to Sarah. He didn't like the fact that Jonny was her new best friend. He thought that he was still an annoying weirdo who could snap at any time. He was curious as to what they were talking about but forgot about it went to his home.

**_XXX_**

Edd was waiting at the corner of the street for Leon to come get him. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, a white long sleeve thermal t-shirt that was cover by a short sleeve, red 'Arizona State' jersey and a pair of cream colored Timberlands'. He had on a red skull cap and waited for Leon to come. He didn't want Leon to meet him at his house as things between him and his parents had slightly worsened. He didn't need to make his friend uncomfortable in their presence. It wasn't long as Leon pulled up in a Toyota. Edd got in and the two drove off. After greeting each other, Edd began to talk.

"So, where are we going? You weren't clear about it."

"Well, I remembered that you liked to play the guitar and listen to some local talent when you were back in Arizona so I thought that I could take you out to see some of Peach Creek's local talent." Leon answered.

"So Peach Creek has stuff like that huh? That's another new thing that I know since I've been back." Edd said.

"That's something I wanted to ask you man. You know the cul-de-sac guys right? Are you cool with them?" Leon asked.

"Not really. Sarah is the only person that I have reunited with. I don't want to fall back on old times so I tend to avoid those guys." Edd explained.

"Bad memories?"

"Something like that. So, who is this local talent that you keep talking about?" Edd asked.

"Well, there are two good ones. The first was this group called 'Steno' but they did something stupid and got rid of their singer/lead guitarist just because he was the reason that people cheered for them. I also heard that they wanted to go in a different genre of rock, which I don't understand. The other group is called 'Smash Mouth', which is led by my future wife." Leon said with a grin.

"I didn't know that. When's the wedding?" Edd joked.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up. I know she's into me because she's seen me play for a couple of bands. She runs the all-girl band and is sexy as hell. Besides, she's the only Kanker that's not attached." Leon stated.

"Kanker? As in the Kanker sisters of the trailer park?" Edd asked with worry. Leon looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I know that they use to live there but they now live in a house in your neighborhood. Hey, I heard the rumors about them too but trust me, they aren't what they were before. In fact, they were the most wanted girls in Junior High and High School." Leon said. Edd didn't comment on that as he knew the real Kanker sisters pretty well. He decided to reserve his judgment until he saw them again. Leon pulled up to a parking lot near a club where many students were lining up. They both got out of the car and walked toward the building.

**_XXX_**

Edd took a drink of his non-alcohol beer that Leon got them. He was very impressed with what he saw so far. When they got into the club, the first band was just getting ready to play. It was the first band that Leon told him about, Steno. It looked like that they were going into a metal type of rock but they were so bad that he joined the crowd in booing them. He saw that they didn't appreciate it and walked off after their second song. He never liked bands like that and waited for the next group.

Three groups later, which Edd admitted was some good music, the second band Leon told him about played. It was, as he said, an all-girl band and he instantly recognized Leon's 'future wife'. He had to admit that his friend was right about her. While Marie Kanker hadn't changed her appearance much, she did look very hot. Her tattoo added a bit of wickedness to her. He had to say that she didn't mind faulting it as a lot of the guys were very interested if one of her boobs would pop out. Edd enjoyed her music, which was a mix of punk and alternative.

As he listened, he turned to his right and was blessed with a site that he hadn't seen for a couple of days. It was that blond that he ran into earlier in the week. She was decked out in a pair of blue jeans, a short sleeve white tee with the words 'Fabulous' across her chest, a pair of white K-Swizz and several bracelets. She looked really good to his eye and he figured that he would go and introduce himself to her. He only got two steps when he saw a guy put his arm around her. Seeing this, Edd stopped himself for going over after seeing that the two were obviously together. He was a little bummed about it but he wasn't the type to interfere with other guys' girls'. Yeah, he got a lot of female attention but he never crossed that line when it came to girls who were attached.

He watched as Marie's band finished their set and gave their thanks to the crowd. Edd clapped for her and decided to get another non-alcohol beer. He noticed that Leon was missing but chalked it up to him going to try and flirt with Marie. He reached the bar and ordered.

**_XXX_**

The month of October rolled around and Edd had to say that it was uneventful. He hung out with Kendall and Leon, playing ball and such, kept up with his studies, did his part-time job with no problems and played his guitar from time to time. His relationship with his parents was still sour as they barely spoke anymore at dinner. He spoke with his uncle almost every Friday, which gave him a sense of normality. He made a few new friends and a lot of acquaintances. One of those acquaintances, he decided to test the waters with.

Edd entered his sixth period class and walked up to her. She was surprised by this but she wasn't about to complain about it.

"Hey Crystal." Edd greeted.

"Hey Edward, how's it going?" Crystal greeted back.

"I'm good. Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me this Saturday?" Edd asked. Crystal was shocked by the question because Edd seem to ignore her flirting with him. She quickly got out of her shock and looked at him with a smile.

"I would love to." Crystal said quickly.

"Alright then, uh, say I pick you up at Tillman Station at around noon?" Edd asked.

"Absolutely, I'll be there." Crystal said.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to it." Edd said and walked back to his desk. He heard a small little squeal of delight from her and Nazz, which made him grin. Unknown to him or Crystal, a red faced shorty saw the whole thing. He wasn't happy about this guy moving in on his territory. He had been chasing crystal since the summer and he wasn't about to give up on her just like that. He didn't know who this guy was but he was going to make sure that this 'date' was not going to be well.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes:_** I changed a lot from the original. While May and Tyler were broken up, I put them back together. I felt that it was create better drama between Edd, May, Tyler and another character that I will introduce soon. Yes, I know that I changed the name but I lost my notes from the last time, so expect new names. Another thing that I changed was the Jimmy telling people because he's not going to be a big part in this story. He'll appear and he'll have a part but don't expect him to have a strong big part in this story. Another thing, I changed the Jonas story. I introduced the band first instead of going with the original idea. I didn't truly like how I did it and I decided to change it. Finally, I flipped the script with Edd and Crystal. She will be a supporting character and I plan to add the date in the next chapter. I like the character and I want to put her in the story more.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Edd waited in the train station for Crystal to arrive. He looked himself over again. He was wearing a pair of Timberlands, tan khakis and a blue, green and white long sleeved checkered shirt. He was wearing a different type of cap that was more fitted on his head. He heard a female call his name and smiled when he saw Crystal. She was wearing a skirt that was at mid-thigh, a pair of stocking, a black and white striped blouse that was covered by a sweater. He face was prettied up some. She had a small purse that was hanging off her shoulder.

"Hey, you look good." Edd said with a smile.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. So, what exactly do you have in mind when you asked me out?" Crystal asked with interest.

"Well, I would like to try a revolutionary type of date." Edd said.

"Intriguing. Tell me more." Crystal said.

"I'm thinking that I will take you to lunch, then to a movie and the final aspect of the date, you give me a small tour of some of the best spots in the city." Edd explained.

"Interesting, creative and smart. A very good combination wrapped up in such a cute person." Crystal flirted.

"Thank you. Shall we get going?" Edd asked. He offered his arm and she took it. They waited for the train to come, which did not take that long. They entered the train and waited for the doors to close. When it did, the train got moving. Edd and Crystal engaged in small talk, unknowingly noticing that they were being watch. Two people watched them from the other car. The taller one wasn't as interested in the two as much as the shorter one. He kept glaring at the two who seem to be enjoying themselves. It made the shorter one's blood boil a little.

"So Eddy, why are we following Crystal?" Ed asked.

"We're going to just make sure that she okay with this guy. I just don't trust him." Eddy answered.

"But why? Did Crystal agree to be your girlfriend?" Ed asked with clear confusion.

"Just shut up Ed. We're following them and that's it." Eddy said and continued to glare at the pair. Ed just shrugged and looked for something to look at. Eddy just watched as Crystal laughed at whatever this guy was telling her. He didn't like it and he planned to make sure that this date would not succeed.

**_XXX_**

Edd and Crystal were seated at an Applebee's, near the window. It gave the two a good view of the movie theater across the street. They had put in their orders and were still sharing an appetizer. As Crystal swallowed her bite, she just chuckled at something that Edd had just told her when they were on the train.

"So you use to hang with Eddy and Ed when you were kids? Nazz usually talked about a third member but she wasn't as disgusted with the third one." Crystal said.

"Yeah, I was the guy Eddy always got to do all the work on his scams. I really don't know what Ed's part was but he did play a part sometimes when it went bad." Edd joked.

"But you've changed since then, so why not tell the rest of those guys?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know what Nazz told you about me but I wasn't liked just like Ed and Eddy. She was nice to me but the others weren't. When I was in Arizona, I met people who treated me like friends. They weren't just nice to me; they called me their true friend and did try to use me for anything that they would gain from it. When I came back, I just didn't want to fall into that type of pattern again. Even if I changed, they will immediately think that I would join up with Ed and Eddy again." Edd explained.

"Come on, you might be surprised." Crystal said.

"Really? Eddy still runs scams right? Ed still causes some type of destruction? Kevin's still a jock?" Edd asked with sarcastic tone.

"Alright, you made you point." Crystal stopped him and smiled. "You know, you're taking a chance by telling me all this. The girls will ask about this date and I won't lie."

"I don't expect you to. I just wanted you to know what you're getting into. While you know the reputation of Eddy and Ed, I just wanted you to know that I'm not the same and that I've grown up." Edd said.

"That's good to know. Let's forget the past. Tell me about Arizona a little more. You said that you worked on some cars with your uncle?" Crystal asked. Edd and Crystal talked and continued when their food came. Watching them was Eddy who was become angrier by the second. He was angry that Crystal wouldn't give him the time of day and she gives this guy a shot. He wasn't even from here, not that he ever saw the guy. He just didn't understand it. What was so special about this guy? He didn't look that attractive or strong.

His jealousy growing, he decided to put an end to the good times. He got up, telling Ed that he was going to the bathroom. As he walked toward the restroom, he got behind a waiter who was carrying a tray of drinks. He shoved the guy, causing him to stumble. The waiter tripped and the tray went flying. Edd heard a sound and looked away from Crystal to see a man stumbling. Edd warned his date and others who quickly got out of the way. The waiter hit the ground and the drinks as well. Luckily, no one was hurt or embarrassed.

As people asked if the waiter was okay, Eddy cursed about his missed opportunity. Unfortunately, someone saw Eddy push the waiter. Eddy made a quick exit with a confused Ed right behind him. Two employees went after them. Neither Edd nor Crystal saw them but were wondering what was going on. The waiter was okay and told the group that he was going to get another round of drinks. The two teens returned to their date, hoping nothing else happened.

**_XXX_**

Crystal was showing Edd the unique area that was around city hall. It was pretty confusing with several one way streets and cut-off roads. They made their way to the fountain and sat down for a bit. The girl was giving Edd a tour and she was going to do that right. She showed him several shopping areas and hang out spots. She showed him some landmarks and for fun, took him to a dealership to look at some cars. She giggled as Edd looked like he was a child in a candy store. City hall was her final stop.

"So, how was the tour?" Crystal asked.

"Tiring but fun, thank you for the tour." Edd said. The two just sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. However, Edd couldn't help but wonder who was trying to spoil their date. While he wrote off the incident at the Applebee's, things just kept happening. At the movies, someone attempted to throw him out for being a disturbance. However, the real movie usher came and saw someone he did not recognize. When he came and asked what was wrong, the guy took off. Edd explained what happened and the real usher got on the radio. It was just weird.

"That thing at the movies was weird right?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that guy who kept trying to get you kicked out. The truth is, I was afraid that I knew the guy." Crystal said.

"What do you mean?" Edd asked curiously.

"I thought that it might be that slime ball Eddy." Crystal answered.

"Eddy likes you?"

"It's more an issue of that he wants to be popular. Your former partner in crime is the most hated person in school."

"It isn't that bad right?"

"No, it's that bad. Eddy runs some scams in school that the faculty has been trying to stop since he got into the school. They even threaten him with expulsion if he didn't stop. He still does the scams but he keeps it secret. I still don't know how he even reels in people because they know that he isn't an honest guy." Crystal explained.

"Alright, that isn't really surprising. Still let's get back to why he is interested in you. You are cute, don't get me wrong, but your kind of out of his league." Edd said.

"Like I said, he wants to be popular. He believes that dating a cheerleader would get him into the cool crowd. This year, he's chasing me. Last year, it was my fellow cheerleader Genovese and the year before that it was this other cheerleader, Marlene. He's just pathetic, no offense." Crystal said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Edd said. After a few more minutes, Edd decided that they should head back to Peach Creek. She agreed and they made their way to the station. Seconds later, Eddy and Ed came into view just to watch the two make their way to the station. Eddy growled and whipped his head to Ed who was eating a hot dog.

"Damn it monobrow! Because of you we couldn't stop whatever happened here." Eddy shouted.

"But I was hungry." Ed whined. Edd scoffed at him and looked over to the two. The two were still smiling at each other which did not sit well with him. The day did not really go that well for his plan to mess up the date. He thought that he would have succeeded at the movies if it wasn't for those people around him. He even had to leave in a hurry when security came after him. He was waiting for them to come out but that's when the cops came. He beat a hasty retreat as he did not want to be hauled in again. He totally missed the two but lucky for him Ed kept tabs on them. That lasted only a couple of seconds when he saw some food and shiny stuff.

Eddy just sighed and made his way to the station as well, dragging his annoying best friend with him.

**_XXX_**

Monday came around and everyone was watching something interesting at lunch time. Edd was talking to Crystal. It was a short conversation but it looked like that whatever was going on went well as Crystal was smiled. They went their separate way and walked over to their friends. Crystal was giddy with excitement as she was suddenly surrounded by her fellow cheerleaders.

"You lucky bitch, what was that all about?" asked one cheerleader.

"Must you be that way?" Crystal asked with a deadpan tone.

"Forget her; tell us how it went and what just happened." Genovese said.

"As for what happened, because it would be shorter, I've got a second date." Crystal said with a sly smile.

"Lucky bitch," the same girl muttered.

"As for the date, it went really good. There were a few things that happened that worried me but it turned out to be a really fun date. He took me to lunch at Applebee's and then he took me the movies to see that film I was talking about. After it was over, I gave him a tour of the city, mostly downtown. He then took me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek." Crystal said, making the girls 'aww'.

"Man, I wish I reached him before you did." A cheerleader said.

"The truth is, he asked me out. Either way, I have another date coming and I can't wait to see where Double D is going to take me." Crystal said with happiness. The nickname caught Nazz's and Kevin's attention.

"Wait a minute; did you just call him Double D?" Kevin asked. Crystal looked at him before realizing what she said. While Edd didn't mind if she mentioned him, she was going to keep that a secret for a while longer just in case they continued on dating. Now that it was out, she could see the wheels in their heads turning. She figured that since it was out of the bag, she might as well continue.

"Yeah, I called him Double D. It was a nickname he had when he used to live here." Crystal said.

"Use to live here? You mean that he's a former resident of Peach Creek?" asked Marlene.

"Yeah, he came back for Arizona after four years. He told me about it when we on our date." Crystal said. Kevin and Nazz looked at each other before excusing themselves from the table. Crystal looked at them and only hoped that they didn't do anything to mess with Edd. If they did, they would come to know a new and improved Edd.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: I apologize to all my reviewers. I've been so busy at the beginning of the year with my class that all my stories have taken a back seat. Lucky for me, I've gotten this free time to do something. . I had a bit more for this chapter but I thought that this would be the best place to stop it. Besides, I like leaving cliffhangers. Anyway, I changed Edd's thoughts of Crystal and made Crystal less 'fan-girlish' like I did in the earlier chapters. They do not get together but he does go out with her a few more times before stopping. Another reason that I ended it here was because I wanted to put the reunions in on chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Kevin and Nazz gathered the others and they met after school. The two had just told them about Edd's return and everyone was surprised by it. When Nazz described how Edd had changed, they were shocked even more.

"Are you telling me, that the guy that has most of the girl's interest these days, is Double D?" asked Lee.

"Double Ed boy has grown since time passed. He is some type of hot shot now." Rolf said.

"Son of a bitch, who knew that he would get so hot?" Marie asked.

"What I want to know is why he didn't say anything to us? His locker is right next to mine and every time that I see him, he doesn't tell me anything." May said.

"What I want to know is when he got back? And what does he plan on doing?" Kevin said with a tone.

"Look guys, maybe we should just watch and see what happens. I mean, he hasn't done anything that would warrant our attention right?" Sarah asked. Everyone had to agree but that's when Nazz remembered something.

"Wait a minute, this is the same guy that you spoke to a month ago right?" Nazz asked. Kevin remembered that day as well. Sarah got a little nervous and the two looked at her with wide eyes.

"How could you not tell us that was Double D Sarah?!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get mad at me Kevin! Besides, I didn't tell you anything about Double D because I know that this is how you would have acted if you met him. You guys have to realize that it isn't just a physical change that Edd had got through. He isn't the same guy that we knew and getting in his face like how you're thinking of doing, will not end well for anybody." Sarah explained.

"She's right about that. This new Edd doesn't look like the type of guy who will just sit back and take stuff like he did before." Jonny added.

"You knew too?" asked Marie.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. The skull cap was a dead giveaway." Jonny stated with a shrug. Kevin didn't look convinced about things. He decided to do this his way and make sure that Edd didn't go back to his old ways.

**_XXX_**

Edd was in his home, playing some tunes on his guitar. He always played his guitar if he was thinking of something. What he was thinking about was what he was going to do on his second date with Crystal. He was thinking along the lines of this show that was being played in the city park and a nice lunch. He might cook something if he had time. As he played, he heard the doorbell ring. Wondering who it was, he got up to answer it and was surprised to see Kevin. His surprised died down when he saw his serious face. Edd steeled himself and wondered what he wanted.

"It's been a while." Edd said.

"That is has. I wouldn't have known about your return if Crystal didn't mention it. You don't say hi to your friends?" Kevin asked.

"When were we friends?" Edd asked. The return question did make Kevin pause but he continued on with his reason for being here.

"Whatever, I just want you to know that I'm watching you. I hope that you have changed like Sarah, Crystal and Jonny think you have but if you slip up, know that I'll be there to stop you." Kevin said.

"Don't you mean bully? That's what you were when we were younger. Isn't that what you mean?" Edd asked. Kevin narrowed his eyes at the comment.

"Maybe if you had a backbone as a kid and realized that your buddy was doing something stupid, I wouldn't have to step in and do something about it." Kevin growled.

"When have you ever needed a reason to do something to me or the other two? Our existence was a problem for you. If you came over here to intimidate me, then you've wasted your time. Just to make you feel better, I have no plans to join back up with Eddy and Ed. If you're done with your threat, I'll take my leave." Edd said and slammed the door in Kevin's face. The quarterback of Peach Creek High was both surprised and angry at what just happened. He was very surprised that Edd called him out like that. He wasn't the friendliness of kids toward the Ed's and he would admit to bullying them when they annoyed him. However, the attitude that he got from the nerdy Ed pissed him off. He didn't like the fact that he threw his words back in his face. He decided to walk away but he would be watching the young teen.

**_XXX_**

Eddy was glaring at the boy who was sitting with Leon and Kendall. He had been glaring at him for about a week. The reason behind his displeasure was the date that he witnessed last Saturday. He followed them again but he couldn't do anything because he didn't have a ticket to the stupid concert that he took her to. He managed to find a spot and he saw the two watching the concert from a hill. The guy had even brought lunch with him. He was really disgusted when the two began to feed each other. It was right there and then that he stopped crushing of Crystal. He was already having a bad week because of Tyler. He didn't know who this guy was but he was just starting to piss him off.

He focused on his lunch and looked toward Ed, who was wolfing down his lunch. He sighed as he remembered when times were easy when Edd was around. Yeah, he was a brainy know-it-all who always questioned everything they did but he was a useful tool to further his plans. He could rig up something and they could be rolling in dough. He wished that he was here so that he could be making some cash.

"Hey Double D!" a voice shouted. Eddy and Ed shot up and looked to see Crystal walk over to that guy's table. She greeted the guy who was smiling at her. He wasn't focused on what they were doing but what she called the guy. He looked at the guy careful since his face was being seen when he was talking to Crystal. That's when he saw the resemblance. He couldn't believe how much sock-head had changed. He looked nothing like he did when he was younger. While he hated him for taking his girl, he couldn't help but smirk. If Edd was back, that meant that it was time to get back to his ways. He started to plot his next move.

**_XXX_**

Edd said good-bye to the guys at the shop and made his way to the bus stop. He was happy because Victor had him working on a '69 Chevy Camaro Z28. That was such a sweet ride and it was a muscle car, which was something that he liked. He hoped to own one of two cars. One was the Shelby GTO and the other was the '73 Charger. He had the colors and systems all worked out should he ever own one of those cars. He had other favorites but those were his main two.

As he continued his walk, he was hugged from behind. Acting quickly, he stomped on the guy's foot and twisted his wrist. The voice that screamed out in pain, Edd recognized immediately. He looked at the guy he was holding and it was confirmed.

"Ed?" Edd asked.

"Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!" Ed cried out. Edd released him and the teen began to whimper like a dog that got scolded.

"Man sock-head, what the hell was that about? The moron was just greeting you." Another familiar voice spoke. Edd sighed and turned to face Eddy. He saw the grin on his face and was instantly on alert. "So what's going on man? When did you get back into town?"

"A little over a month ago." Edd answered.

"What? So why didn't you come and find us sock-head?" Eddy asked with a mocking tone.

"Sorry, I just wanted to lay low for a while. How did you find me?" Edd asked.

"I notice that it was you went you were talking with Crystal. Nice going man, I didn't think you had it in you." Eddy said. Edd could tell that his praise was not sentimental. "So, what were you doing at the garage?"

"My job. I work here for two days, part-time." Edd informed him.

"What? Aren't you the guy who's always making something? I bet your skills in mechanics have gotten better right?" Eddy asked in a probing matter.

"I stopped inventing stuff a long time ago." Edd said, shocking Eddy. "It was childish and I grew out of it. I have an interest in cars now."

"Wow, that's cool. Maybe, we can talk about it over dinner, my treat." Eddy said.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. I need to get home and do my homework." Edd said to him.

"Still the same brainy guy huh?" Eddy asked with a laugh. "Well, since we're going the same way, we can talk some more huh?" Edd groaned mentally and was hoping not to meet Eddy again but they were heading the same way. He didn't answer Eddy and made his way to the bus stop. Eddy was a little put off by the attitude but he had between here and the cul-de-sac to get his 'old friend' back into the swing of things.

**_XXX_**

Edd was walking with Crystal. The two had met in the halls and she was going his way toward Music class. Leon had joined them and they made their way to the class. Once they were there, she bid him good-bye and the two friends entered the class room.

"So, things with Crystal seem to going well." Leon said.

"For now at least. I like to see how date three goes before I commit to anything. She a nice girl and all but I feel that I will have my answer by the third date." Edd said. Leon understood and the two sat in the back, waiting for the professor to come in. They continued to talk when another guy entered the room. He was a brown haired, blue eyed, teen with a medium build. He was wearing a Hilfiger sweater and blue jeans. He sat down just below the two.

"Hey Jonas, what's going on?" Leon asked.

"I'm good. How are you doing and who's your friend?" Jonas asked.

"I've got no complaints. This is my friend Edward levy but you can call him Double D. Edd, this is Jonas Clarke, a great singer and guitarist. Remember that show we went to?"

"Oh yeah, you're the guy that Steno let go. Sorry about that but if it's any comfort, they really sucked." Edd said.

"I ain't sweating it. The next show that they are having, Marie asked me to join her band in a song. Just to let you know Leon, I ain't moving in on your wife." Jonas said with a chuckle.

"I thank you for that. Anyway, are you planning on putting a new band together?" Leon asked.

"I'm considering it but it's not as easy as you think. You know me man, I like playing a certain style and not many goes in that direction." Jonas said.

"What type of style do you prefer?" Edd asked.

"Mostly alternative, grunge and hard rock, I think that is what rock really is." Jonas answered. "What about you?"

"Definitely alternative and grunge, I prefer how Pearl Jam plays." Edd said.

"I like them and Nirvana. Soundgarden is cool to." Jonas said.

"Wait a minute, are you telling me that Soundgarden is better Alice in Chains or the Stone Temple Pilots?" Leon asked.

"We're not comparing bands but Alice in Chains' music is kind of depressing." Jonas said.

"Also, you can't call Stone Temple Pilots a grudge band. If you ain't from Seattle, you can't claim it." Edd added. Leon looked at Edd and gasped. The three continued to talk until the teacher entered. Leon got him in the conversation but he stopped it and got on with the class. Leon told the two of them that they weren't done. They chuckled at him and they paid attention to the class.

**_XXX_**

It was now the end of class and Edd couldn't wait to get home. Since he didn't have work today, he was going home to do the housework and work on getting his driver's license. He packed away his things and closed his locker door only to be in the face a very beautiful blond haired girl. It was the same girl that he saw at the concert that Leon took him to. He blinked owlishly and wondered what she wanted with him.

"Well, if it isn't the missing Ed. How have you been?" she asked.

"Uh, I've been good. May I know who you are?" Edd asked with confused.

"Well you aren't the only one that's changed since the last time we saw each other. It's me, May Kanker." She said. Edd looked at her in surprise.

"M-May?" Edd asked. Holy crap, had she changed. "Wow, you do look different."

"Not as different as you and I don't me physically. Your attitude leaves little to be desired though. We've known each other for some time and you don't even reintroduce yourself to everyone. What's up with that?" she asked. Edd's surprise was quickly gone and it was replaced with a little anger. It reminded him about how Kevin was acting toward him. He was about to answer her when someone stepped into view. Edd looked at him and saw that the guy was not happy that Edd was talking to May.

"Who do you think you are guy?" Tyler asked Edd with a glare.

**_XXXXX_**

_**Authors'**__** Notes:**_Well, here a new chapter for you guys. I hope you like the changes that I did. Enjoy


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"I asked you a question guy, who the hell are you?" Tyler demanded. Edd had remembered this guy for the show that he went to with Leon. He guessed that this was May's boyfriend. He didn't want to start anything so he answered him.

"The name is Edward. Your girlfriend and I knew each other when we were kids. However, her attitude seems to have changed since I met her." Edd said with a tone. It was a tone that neither of them liked. Tyler then grabbed Edd and slammed him to the lockers.

"You talking smack about my girl?!" Tyler asked hotly.

Before May could interfere and stop Tyler, Edd struck Tyler in the knuckles. Tyler winced and loosened his grip on him. Edd then grabbed his wrist and twisted it. Continuing his motion he put Tyler's arm behind his back and slammed him face first into the locker. He gave the wrist a little twist causing Tyler to cry out a little. May and everyone around them was stunned. Edd released Tyler and got some distance. Tyler rubbed his wrist and glared hard at him. He looked ready to do something but a voice called out.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the school guard said. Another guard was with him and the two looked at the two boys who were standing across from each other. "I asked you two a question, what's going on here?" Tyler was still holding his wrist but answered the guard.

"Nothing, it was a misunderstanding on my part." Tyler said but he still gave Edd a hard look. Edd looked right back at him without flinching.

"Yeah, it was a misunderstanding." Edd said with a low tone.

"Let's not have another misunderstanding then. How about you go on your way?" the guard said to Edd.

"Gladly." Edd said. He shouldered his back and closed his locker before walking off. Watching him was May who was still very surprised by what had just happened right in front of her. Tyler was enraged at what just happened here. He wasn't the type to let things like this go. He was going to find out who this guy was and he was going to make him pay.

_**XXX**_

"Oh my god, that is so funny! I can't believe that!" Marie laughed. May glared at her sister for laughing at her boyfriend, who was also glaring at Marie. He had never gotten along with the other two Kanker sisters because they did not trust him. Marie was someone who was very vocal about Tyler's personality. Lee was a little more reserved about her sister's boyfriend but like Marie, she did not like Tyler as well. When they met after school, May told them what happened. They were surprised as well. Marie stopped laughing and looked at Tyler.

"It serves you right. Maybe if you were such a jealous person, you wouldn't have had you ass handed to you." Marie said bluntly. Tyler just gave her a dirty look before getting up.

"Look, I'll see you around babe. I'm going to ice my wrist." Tyler said.

"Alright, I'll call you later." May said. The two kissed and Tyler left the restaurant. Once out of sight, May faced her sister with an angry glare. "Why do you treat him like that?! I know you don't like him but you can keep your opinions of him to yourself!"

"I don't see why you like that guy. He only wants one thing and you can't see that. Look at what he just did to Edd. What did he do to deserve being slammed up against the lockers? From what you've told us, it was your fault in the first place. Didn't the little pipsqueak tell you not to mess with him?" Marie countered. May blushed a little since she knew that Marie was right.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said anything about his attitude but why do you think that he doesn't what to deal with any of us? I thought we were good friends, at least after that thing with Eddy's brother." May said.

"Well, we didn't exactly have his back after that thing four years ago. From what Sarah told me, he feels that everyone just blamed him for what happened. Yeah, he built the thing but it was only because of Eddy." Lee said. Marie and May had to agree with her on this. Lee then looked at May. "So, how did he look? I heard that he's become quite a looker."

"He wasn't that cute. Like I said, his attitude leaves much to be desired." May said.

"You're just saying that because he embarrassed your boyfriend. I've seen him around with Crystal. If that relationship doesn't continue, I might take a shot at him." Marie said.

"Wouldn't that put a damper on your relationship with Leon?" Lee joked. "Besides, you wouldn't break up a friendship because of it." Lee said.

"You're right about that." Marie said with a chuckle. The three sisters continued to talk about their day.

_**XXX**_

Edd was very frustrated. It had been two weeks and he was reaching his limit. It started off good, even after he stopped dating Crystal. After their third date, he realized that it wasn't going to work because they were a little too different. They talked about it and Crystal understood where he was coming from. She still offered to hang out with each other and he agreed with that. The two hugged and left it like that. She was still a very good friend and they hung out still, usually with Leon and Kendall. However, things went downhill since that date.

The reason for this downhill mood was because of Eddy. The short little troll just didn't take a hint that he did not want to talk with him. He knew that he didn't care about being friends again. He knew that he only cared about using him. He wasn't about to let that happen. He would always make an excuse to avoid the guy whenever he came around to see him. It started to get annoying when he started bothering him at his part-time job, at lunch and at home. He was this close to snapping. That day would come much sooner than he thought.

He, Leon and Kendall was having a hard time enjoying their lunch because Eddy was there. The short guy just kept talking and talking. It finally got to be too much for the young man.

"Eddy, would you please, shut the hell up?!" Edd said loudly. That got the attention of some people around them. Eddy looked at Edd with surprise and Ed was still searching the area for food.

"What's your problem sock-head?" Eddy asked with a tone.

"You're my damn problem! For the past two weeks, you've been in my ear and you're just not taking the hint to leave me alone!" Edd shouted.

"Thank you, someone finally said it." Kendall spoke. Eddy gave him a dirty look before facing Edd with the same look. Edd just glared right back at him.

"Look man, I just wanted to get to know my friend again but if you think that you're too important to be hanging out with me, then fine." Eddy said. This was something that he would always do so that Edd would feel bad and come running to him.

"You think that stupid plan of yours will work? You think I don't know why you suddenly want to talk to me like we're friends? I'm not as gullible when I was a kid. I see you for the person you are. You don't care about anybody but yourself and your pockets. Sorry, but I'm not getting back into how things were in the past because that's what is, the past." Edd stated. Eddy looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"What is this about? Is this because I didn't come to say good-bye after you screwed up? Why don't you just let that go?" Eddy asked mockingly.

"You want to know why I don't let that go? I don't let it go because it's a reminder of what I don't want to be. I don't want to be the same lame-ass loser who feels that he's so important in this world. I don't want to be that same lame-ass loser that people are disgusted with. I don't want to be that lame-ass loser that gets bullied because his friends are too much of a coward to stand up for them. That's why I don't let it go because it has turned me into a better person. What about you Eddy? You're still that same lame-ass loser from four years ago. Why would I want to hang with you when I'm in a much better place?" Edd asked. Everyone around them was smirking, heckling and laughing at what Edd said to Eddy. Eddy realized that they were laughing at him and it pissed him. He glared at Edd who didn't look afraid of him.

'_Where the fuck does this geek get off calling me a loser?'_ Eddy mentally raged. "You know what, fuck you sock-head! I never liked your ass anyway!"

"Well that makes me happy. So, how about you get away from this table and go back to sitting by yourself?" Edd said and turned back to his lunch. The dismissal did not sit well with Eddy and he looked like he was going to punch Edd in the back of the head. He would have if it wasn't for Kendall.

"Hey, short-stack, I believe my boy told you to kick rocks." He said. Eddy stormed off and left the cafeteria. Kendall gave Edd a pat on the back and the three friends went back to their meals. Watching from a table in the corner, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf and Lee were just as surprised at what they just witnessed. They had told Eddy off before but they did not expect it for Edd. They finally saw that this was not the same guy who they knew. This guy was a much different character. They all started to think that it would be a good idea to know who this new Edd was.

_**XXX**_

Edd was shooting around his basketball. He needed to relax after the week he had. First there was that thing with Eddy and now there was that thing with his parents. He was on his way to the rec center when he, Leon, Kendall and the rest of the guys from the court were going to meet. He was on his way when he was stopped by his parents. He was surprised that they were there but his surprise would not be for long. They were very angry and disappointed by how he was acting. It turned into an argument, which wasn't much of an argument. It was more of a logical, loud discussion. In the end, Edd was forced to stay home and think about what he did.

When his parents arrived, they were very angry when they saw that nothing was done and Edd playing his guitar. They got into another loud, logical argument and Edd walked out of the house with his basketball. He just kept shooting the ball, working on his jump shot.

"You should join the basketball team with such a good shot." A voice said. Edd turned and saw that Nazz. "I went by your house earlier and your parents were weird as always. I talked to Sarah and she told me that you played ball here."

"Well, things were weird at home. I just needed to escape." Edd said.

"Well, how would you like to escape later this evening? I'm holding a get together at my house. I've even invited Leon and Kendall." Nazz said.

"Nazz, you really don't have to." Edd asked.

"It isn't like that. I just want to get to know the new Edd. I would like to be friends with him." Nazz said. Edd looked at Nazz for a while before answering.

"I guess I can make it tonight." Edd said. That made Nazz very happy.

"Okay, you're going to have a great time!" Nazz said and quickly left the court. Edd just smirked and continued his jump shot.

_**XXX**_

Edd walked up to the door of Nazz's house. He took a deep breath and rang her bell. He waited for a while until the door was opened by the blond. He could hear the music playing as the door was opened. Nazz greeted him with a smile.

"For a second I wasn't sure that you were going to show." Nazz said.

"Well, tonight is the night for new beginnings right?" Edd said. Nazz just smiled and let him in. As he entered a new song was beginning to play. He didn't recognize the song but he liked the melody. He made his way in and checked things out.

_Life changes happen everyday,_

_The place to make your play._

_Life changes happen everyday,_

_The place to make your play._

_See the skyline for the very first time,_

_Sunrise blinds your eyes and it feels just fine,_

_Think of all the years that it's been around,_

_You're here, have no fear, good times are 'round._

Kendall called out to him and he made his way over. He saw Rolf and Kevin. Rolf gave him a wave while Kevin just gave him a nod. Edd returned it and continued on his way. He was then greeted by Jonny, who handed him a bottle of soda. The two started to talk, mostly about Arizona, when Kendall joined them.

_Down by the river the air is so blue,_

_Four in the morning I'm down here with you,_

_Watching our breath see it moving away,_

_Old Lady Liberty is looking our way,_

_Thinking of the tunes about this place,_

_Down on the avenue by Radio City,_

_In the distance see my ship coming in,_

_All at once I feel my spirit lifted._

The three conversed when Sarah and Crystal came up to them. When he turned to face them, he saw Leon flirting with Marie Kanker. He gave the guy a nod, which he returned. The three boys and two girls returned to their conversation, unaware that they were being watched from a window outside of Nazz's house.

_See the skyline for the very first time,_

_Sunrise blinds your eyes and it feels just fine,_

_Think of all the years that it's been around,_

_You're here, have no fear, good times are 'round._

Eddy and Ed watched as the guys mingled with one another. While Ed drooled over the food that was being served, Eddy was in a rage at what he saw. He couldn't believe that old sock-head had gotten invited to Nazz's little party. He would always have to sneak in with a disguise to be a part of that party. Why the hell was Edd the exception to the rest of them? He was so angry that he turned around and went back home, dragged a whining Ed along with him.

Edd continued to talk, drink and laugh. He spoke with everybody there including the cul-de-sac kids. He mostly spoke with Nazz, Lee and Rolf. He was a little glad that he reconnected a little with them. Kevin and he exchanged a few words and even May began to talk to him. In all, he was having a really good time.

It really was a night of new changes.

_Know something good's coming your way,_

_No matter how long you're gonna stay,_

_Life changes happen every day,_

_The place to make your play._

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: This was a lot longer than I intended. I just want to end the chapter with a song and I used one from one of my iTunes playlist. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

_**Disclaimer**_: The song "Life Changes" by Rose Smith does not belong to me. It is the property of Rose Smith and whoever label she's on.


	11. Chapter 10

Eddy sat on the benches outside the school. It was now Monday and three days until Thanksgiving. He was cutting another one of his classes, not caring if he failed again. He didn't even care when Tyler came for his cut and was pissed off. Stupid idiot should have turned off his phone as he was messing around behind May's back. He just took a puff of his cigarette to try and calm himself but it wasn't really working. He was still just very pissed off about what happened four days ago and last Saturday. How the hell could those losers accept that sock-headed asshole like that?

He would be honest with himself and say that he caused the rift between him and the cul-de-sac kids. Yeah, they saw him at a vulnerable moment when they learned about his ass of a brother. Still, how could he waste such an opportunity like that? Their defenses were down and they trusted him. Was it so wrong to try and get some cash and free things off them? Then came the aftermath of the rollercoaster incident and they came to realize that he was scamming them again. If anything, it was Edd's fault that he couldn't keep the scam going. After that, he was an outcast again and worse than before.

He didn't really care as he was still able to get suckers in Junior High and High school. As long as he was getting him some cash he didn't care what they thought. Still, Edd was once one of them. He went along with everything that he wanted. So, why was he forgiven and he was out in the cold? Watching him talk with everyone at the party and everyone talking to him just enraged him. It stung worse than when Edd called him out in front of everyone in the cafeteria. Just because he had changed some, didn't mean that he wasn't that same know it all he remembered.

Eddy was just so angry and threw away the cigarette. He needed to get back at Edd. He didn't know when or how but he was going to make him pay. As he thought of things to do, he remembered that Edd had that job of his. He considered getting him fired but he thought of something much more devious. He heard the bell and made his way to his class. He needed work a couple of things out.

**_XXX_**

Edd was in the tow truck with one of Victor's workers. Because he was heading toward the junkyard, the guy decided to give him a ride home. As they reached the junkyard, Edd got out and thanked the guy for the ride. As he was about to leave and go home, something caught his eye. He made his way over to what he saw and his eyes grew. What he just discovered was a 1968 Ford Mustang GT Fastback. It was the same car that he saw in that movie his uncle showed him called '_Bullitt_'. He just looked at the car with awe and observed it.

He found that the car didn't really look too bad. There were a few dents and a lot of rust but the frame of the car. It was nothing that he couldn't deal with. When he popped the hood, that's where he saw a problem. All the engine parts were pretty old and a lot of the lines were messed up. He would have to build an engine from scratch and get all new parts. Then there were the tires, interior and the paint job that he had in mind. That was going to run him a lot of money. Still, he really wanted this car. It would be a really cool project for him to do as he continued going to school.

He suddenly felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned to see the guy who ran the junkyard. He recognized Edd and shook his hand.

"It's been a while since I saw you kid. How have you been? When did you get back?" he asked.

"I've been good. I got back the last week of August. Say, I was looking at this car here. When did you get it?" Edd asked.

"Oh, I've had this for a while. I was going to scrape it but its Bullitt's car. Steve McQueen was a bad-ass and I felt that it would be a shame to destroy his car." He explained.

"Would you consider letting me have it? That is unless that you're working on it." Edd said.

"You've put your creativity towards cars now huh?" the man joked. He looked at the car and saw its condition. "I would give it to you and I'll give it to you for $2,000." Edd looked at him in shock at the price.

"Really? You will give it to me for that much?" The man nodded. Edd held out his hand and shook his vigorously. "Ah man, thank you! I can have the money for you tomorrow!"

"Okay, you can pay me when I have one of my guys deliver the car to you." The man said. Edd was just so happy that he rushed home to get on his laptop. He had some money from Arizona to wire.

**_XXX_**

Kevin and Rolf were without their girlfriends as they had things to do, Nazz with her cheerleading friends and Lee with her sisters. As they made their way to Rolf's home, they saw one of the junkyard owner's workers. He was towing a very beat up type of car and making its way to the circle end of the block. The only people they knew that lived on that end that they liked was Edd. Curious, they stayed in the cold a couple of more minutes. As they guessed, the tow truck just dropped the car at Edd's house. The young teen had just paid the guy some serious cash and they watched as he shook hands with the driver. They waited a few minutes as they got the car down and he drove off.

They walked up to Edd who was pushing the car in his garage. They let themselves be known and Edd turned toward the two.

"Oh, hey guys. What's going on?" Edd asked.

"Nothing much, what's up with this car?" Kevin asked.

"Is brainy-Ed boy about to build something?" Rolf followed up.

"Nope, this is going to be my new car." Edd said with a smile. The two looked at each other before facing him again.

"I think that your cap is a little tight there." Kevin said jokingly.

"No, I'm going to restore the car and then drive it." Edd said.

"You can do that?" asked Rolf.

"I've done a couple of restorations at my uncle's shop back in Arizona. I've been doing so for three years." Edd explained.

"So you're a mechanic and restorer? That's quite a change from what you use to do." Kevin said.

"Yeah, my uncle got me into it just to forget about my leaving. He showed how the car works and all its moving parts. He had me because that what interested me. When I got good enough, he had me work in his shop. It was really fun." Edd said.

"So what do you have to do it to make it run?" Kevin asked.

"Well, the body work I can do pretty easily. The engine and its parts are the big problem. I called my uncle when I told him about my project and he told me that I should take some pictures. He can actually send me some parts and my old tool shed when I e-mail him the pics."

"Wow that's pretty cool." Kevin said.

"Yes, it is very cool. It is like nana in her new big tractor. She keeps leaning back like a hotshot." Rolf commented. The two looked at him with surprised looks and just shook their heads. Kevin faced Edd once again.

"Well, good luck man. I can't wait to see what you come up with." Kevin said. The two guys bid Edd good-bye. Edd popped the hood and took out his cellphone to take some pictures.

**_XXX_**

It was now Wednesday and it was the end of the day. Everyone was trying to get out quickly as it would be the Thanksgiving holiday. Edd wasn't in any rush. His family didn't really celebrate Thanksgiving or at least not a traditional Thanksgiving. When he got an invite to come to Jonas' house for dinner and a party, he was glad that his parents allowed him to go, stating that it would be better to save this year. Either way, he was glad that he was going to get some good food and have a good time.

He suddenly turned to a loud sound as that was right next to him. He turned and saw May. She had seen better days but Edd could understand what was wrong with her. At the party at Nazz's house, she received a phone call from her boyfriend Tyler. Apparently, she and everyone that was around her, could hear his heavy breathing and the moans of another girl. She screamed into the phone, which alerted Tyler on the other end. Embarrassed, May left the party in tears and her sisters went with her.

Monday, Tyler tried to explain but May was not having any of it. She decked him right in front of everybody and had to be restrained by the guards after the third punch. She was sent home early and suspended for a day. She was back today and everyone was throwing her pity looks. She later found out who Tyler was with, some girl named Sylvia Horton. She wasn't around and kept a great distance from the angry Kanker.

She final stood and the two stared at each other. He did not give her pity look or asked her how she was doing. He figured that she heard that enough from her friends and associates. Instead, he just nodded and May nodded back. Edd closed his locker and was about to leave but stopped himself. He didn't feel right just leaving her there. He turned back and made his way to May.

"Hey." Edd called out.

"Hey." May said with a sad tone.

"I have reunited with Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Eddy, Ed, Lee and Marie. You, on the other hand, have ignored me. I don't know if it's because you never liked me when we were kids but I am very insulted. I think you owe me and apology and a burger." Edd stated. May looked at him with wide eyes. The two stared at each other before May began to crack up. She tried not to smile but she just couldn't because it was just too damn funny. She gave Edd a smile and shook her head.

"You're right, I have insulted you and you do deserve an apology. Damned if I'm going to give you one." She said with a stubborn pout.

"That's cold. Still, I believe that you owe me a burger." He told her.

"True, true, but how about you buy me a burger and you buy yourself a burger?" May asked.

"Not going to happen. You're going to buy me that burger." Edd stated.

"I'd like to see that happen." May challenged.

"Let's go then." Edd said and walked away. May just looked at his smug face and followed him.

**_XXX_**

The two were seated at a window at a local burger place. May was having a laugh at something that Edd had just told her. Edd was laughing as well, enjoying the company of May. After the laughter died down, they fell into a comfortable silence. It was broken by May.

"Thank you Edd, this was a good day. I didn't need any more pity today." May said.

"I figured that was already done by everyone else. I'm just here to get my burger, which I got." Edd said with an amusement.

"Hey, don't get cocky. That was a dirty trick you did by charming the cashier." May said.

"Oh, like if it wasn't a guy, you wouldn't do the same." Edd commented. They shared another laugh. After a while, Edd spoke again. "So, are you doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'll get over it. It's just, you know." May said.

"Yeah, that's why I have a three date rule. If we aren't compatible after three dates, I break it off with good intentions." Edd said.

"Maybe I should try that." May said. "Say, what made you change so much? You were this smart guy who loved tinkering with things and was always a follower."

"I had a good relative teach me how the world is and how to really act. With that, I learned that I had to change myself. With that change, I grew up." Edd said.

"You grew up well Double D." May said. He smiled at her and the two went back to eating. Outside the burger restaurant, Eddy was passing by and saw the two. He couldn't believe his luck at what he saw. He just grinned at the scene. He was sure that Tyler would pay good money to know about this. Oh, he couldn't wait for Thanksgiving to be over.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry for the wait. Here's a new chapter of this story. I like the flow of the story and I feel that this will be one of my best. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Edd checked himself over. He was wearing a pair of boot-like shoes, a tan pair of slacks and a cream colored checkered shirt. He had on other accessories as well. Edd found himself to be presentable and made his way downstairs. He didn't see his parents, which did not surprise him. They weren't one for holidays or family time. He still couldn't believe that they even like him go to Jonas' house for Thanksgiving. He really didn't care anymore. He kind of gave up on having a relationship with his parents like he had with his uncle.

Speaking of his uncle, Edd was so happy that he got the stuff yesterday. He had his tool chest and all his tools in it. He also got several parts for the engine that his uncle sent. He saw that it would need to be put together before he could place it in the car but he wasn't too worried about it. He had put engine together before. He also sent him a list of things that he would need to complete the engine. It was mostly some small things that he could get at the local car store. He also sent him a transmission and radiator. He couldn't wait to start working on it after he came home from playing ball on Saturday.

Edd exited his house and made his way to the cab he called for. He got in and the cab drove off to Jonas' house.

**_XXX_**

Edd looked at the house. Well, he couldn't call this a house. It was more of a manor than a house. He was even wondering if this was the right address. He walked up the stairs and rang the bell to the home. It took a few moments before the door was opened by a very classy looking woman. She gave him a smile and began to speak.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Edward and I was invited to Jonas' party." Edd answered.

"Oh, so you're Edward. You like to be called Double D right?" Edd nodded at the question. "My son talks about you. My name is Joan Clarke and I'm Jonas' mother. Please come in." She said. Edd thanked her and made his way inside. He looked around and saw that this place was huge. A lot of questions just jumped to his mind as he looked around the place. That's when he was greeted by a large man who looked like he could break him in two. Joan came up behind him and spoke again.

"Honey, this is Edward or Double D as Jonas' likes to call him." Joan introduced.

"Ah yes, Jonas talks about one of his good friends. I've already met Leon. My name is Raymond Clarke, former Gunnery Sargent of the USMC." He introduced.

"Edward Levy sir." He said.

"If you're looking for my son and your friends, then just go straight that way and make a right. The stairs will take you to the basement." Raymond said.

"Thank you." Edd said and left. He met some of Jonas' other relatives and said his helloes. He made it to the stairs and started to walk down. He reached the bottom and saw some people were already there, eating some food and talking. He could see Kendall helping someone set up something for music. He was suddenly caught in a headlock by someone. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Leon.

"Hey, you made it!" Leon said.

"Yeah, I was almost unsure that this was the place." Edd said.

"The same thing happened to me when I came here. You've met Jonas' parents' right?" Edd nodded. "Well, his mother is a well-known doctor around here and his pops use to be in the military. I hear that he trains some of the soldiers at a base a couple of miles from here." Leon explained.

"So why does he go to Peach Creek High?" Edd asked.

"It's because my parents went there." The two turned to see Jonas. Edd greeted him and thanked him for the invite.

"So, you're mom and dad was from Peach Creek?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, they didn't want me to grow up spoiled and sent me to a public school. Trust me, I could get into any private school I want but most of those people are suck-ups anyway." Jonas explained. That's when the music finally came out and the party started.

**_XXX_**

The final group of teenagers said their good-byes to Jonas and made their way upstairs. With them gone, only Kendall, Edd and Leon remained. The three guys agreed to help Jonas clean up. The party was very fun. They had some really good music, good food and pretty girls. The group walked away with some numbers and got to dance with a couple of them. When it was time to go, everyone got a plate to take with them. As the group was cleaning up, Jonas spoke up, getting their attention.

"Hey Leon, you know about the next show that's coming up?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah, the Rockin' Christmas Eve Bash. What about it?" Leon asked.

"I was wondering if you and Edd wouldn't mind joining up with me and forming a group to play in the show." The two looked at him and each other. They turned back to Jonas.

"I don't mind joining up." Leon said.

"It's been a while since I played in a show but I'm game for it." Edd answered.

"Thanks guys. I know that I'm springing this on you guys at the last moment but I didn't know who else I can turn to. The only other person who agreed to help me was Penny." He said. That got a look of confusion on their faces.

"Penny?" the two asked, Kendall just cleaning in the background.

"Yeah, she a really great guitarist and she love the grunge scene. We've been friends since we were kids and she told me that if I ever needed a band member, she would help. You guys could meet her tomorrow if you want. I'm going to see her do her final rehearsal for some show this weekend." Jonas said. The two agreed and wondered who their fourth band mate would be.

**_XXX_**

The group met at a music house that Jonas told them about. The three walked in after Jonas spoke with the guard. The made their way to some seats where they sat and watched a large group of people play some stringed instruments. It was soothing melody and had a regal touch to it. They waited about half an hour before the conductor allowed them to take a break. Jonas stood up and waved to someone who smiled at him. The female quickly made their way over to him. Leon and Edd watched as the two friends hugged like they had never seen each other before.

The two looked at the girl and observed her. She had bright red hair that went down to her shoulders. She had some grey colored eyes and a very pretty face. She wore some glasses that were pretty cool looking. She was wearing some casual name brand clothes and leather band around her wrist. In all, she was good-looking girl that had a very happy personality.

"What's up Jonas? It's been a while." She greeted him.

"We just saw each other three days ago. Plus you live five blocks away from me." Jonas said.

"Well you know how my father is and this show is taking up much of my time." She laughed it off. She then turned to Edd and Leon. "So who are your friends?"

"This is Leon Olivarez and Edward Levy. He prefers to be called Double D. Guys, this is Penelope Webster. She prefers to be called Penny."

"How's it going guys?" Penny asked.

"It's been good. I heard that you can play a mean guitar." Edd said.

"Well, I don't like to brag about it. It isn't something my mother likes but since she isn't really in my life, I don't really care." Penny said. Neither boy pushed the issue that was lying there.

"Anyway Penny, I brought the guys by because they have agreed to help me. They're going to be playing with us at the Christmas Eve show." Jonas said.

"Alright, that's pretty cool. So when are we meeting up to practice?" she asked.

"Well, we can meet up on Wednesday since Double D works on Monday and Tuesday. Is that good for you guys?" Jonas asked.

"Yeah, that works out for me." Edd said. Leon just nodded. They heard someone calling Penny and she nodded at them.

"It looks s like I have to get back. So, I'll see you guys Wednesday." She said and ran back to the group on the stage. The three boys walked out of the music hall and to the street. Once outside, Leon was grinning and patting Leon on the back.

"Nice going bro, she is cute." Leon said.

"We aren't like that. We are just two really good friends." Jonas said.

"So, you're not attracted to her at all?" he asked with confusion.

"Well, she is pretty and has grown up but," Jonas began but was cut off by Leon.

"So why don't you take a shot at her man?" Leon egged on, making him blush. Edd decided to help his friend.

"Don't listen to this guy. He's been chasing one girl for most of his High School career and has been rejected every time. I wouldn't trust someone with that type of track record." Edd said jokingly.

"Hey! That was a low blow man!" Leon said. The guys had a few laughs before going somewhere for the rest of the day.

**_XXX_**

It was now Monday and Eddy couldn't keep the smirk off his face. He had put his little plan in motion around third period. A few people did not trust him at first but after Eddy gave the name of the shop where Edd works, they believed him. He focused on the kids who had learner's permits or licenses. For sixty dollars, he gave them directions to the shop and the days when Edd was going to be there. He only wished that he could see that sock-head's expression when he would be getting more work than he could handle. It would be sweet.

Now there was the second part of his revenge that he had to do. Like always, he waited for Tyler to show up and get his cut of his profits. When he saw him, he gave the guy a smirk.

"What's up Tyler?" Eddy greeted.

"Someone is in a chipper mood." Tyler said.

"Well, I figure that you were right. I figure that I should be a little more cooperative about things." Eddy said.

"You see, if you just relax and just do as you're told, your life can go on about your life with ease. I'm glad that you are finally getting it." Tyler said. Eddy just smirk but mentally he was so angry that he was still getting bullied by this guy. He then handed the cut of the money he had for Tyler. As Tyler was leaving, Eddy started to speak again.

"So, are you and May getting back together again?" Eddy asked.

"Not that it isn't any of your business but we are working things out." Tyler said.

"I'm just curious man. You guys made a good couple. I mean, she's kind of overreacting about everything." Eddy said.

"Right? Either way, we are working things out." Tyler said.

"That's good man. I was a little worried when I saw her last week Wednesday." He said.

"What does that mean?" he asked with a hard tone.

"Well, she was having a burger with this guy with a skull cap that Wednesday. She was laughing with the guy so I didn't know what was going on between you two." Eddy said.

"A skull cap?" Tyler thought about until he realized who he was talking about. He slammed his fist into something and looked ready to kill someone. "It has to be that guy." Tyler said to himself.

"What guy?" Eddy asked.

"You don't have to know!" Tyler exclaimed. He calmed himself down and began to think about something to do. He then faced Eddy. "Thanks for the information." He left Eddy alone. Once out of sight, Eddy could help but smirk like a madman. This was going to be so damn funny. He couldn't help but wonder what Tyler was going to him. He was starting to feel a lot better about things until he turned around and was face to face with Nazz. He was startled by her appearance but quickly composed himself.

"Hey Nazz, what's up?" Eddy asked. Nazz just narrowed her eyes at him.

"When I think that you can't get any more low, you just do something that proves me wrong. I can't believe that you would do that to Double D." Nazz said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"Don't act stupid! Just because Edd has grown up and wants nothing to do with you, doesn't mean that you have to punish him. Why are you being such a pain?" Nazz demanded.

"Look, _Nazz_, I don't need to stand here and listen to this. I have to get to class." Eddy said and brushed right pass her. Nazz scoffed at him.

"That's right Eddy, just keep acting like a child! You be in the same situation as your no-good brother! No friends, no family and no life!" Nazz shouted and made her way to warn Edd. Eddy clenched his fists and grinded his teeth. He hated when everyone compared him to his brother. He was not his brother. He would become better than him and he couldn't wait to rub it in everyone's faces.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: I don't why I'm doing this but I'm just going to. I've made Eddy the bad guy in this story. I don't know if that is going to rub people the wrong way but I never really liked Eddy's character. Yeah, the movie they did, they allow me to feel sorry for him but I never thought that it would be that easy to just change his ways. But like I always say, this is fan fiction. So I can do it. Besides, I explained why everyone hates him.

Okay, like last time, I asked you guys for some help by giving me a song for when the group starts to do shows. I asked for personal stuff but I didn't really get that. Instead, I'm asked for songs that aren't too main stream. If you know a song that is underground or that you feel is a great song and doesn't get any credit, then let me know and I will give you credit for the song. It has to be a rock song, alternative or grudge. This won't be happening any time soon, probably by Chapter 14 or 15.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	13. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12_**

Nazz was moving quickly through the halls. She had to find Edd and warn him about Tyler and Eddy. She still couldn't believe that Eddy would do something like that to a former friend. She just couldn't understand what Eddy's problem was. Just because Edd wanted nothing to do with him, did not mean that he had to be a jerk about it. She turned the corner and she saw May putting her coat on.

"May!" Nazz called out.

"Oh, hey Nazz. Can I help you with something?" May asked.

"Do you know where Edd is? I really have to get to him." Nazz said with urgency.

"He left to go to his job. What going on?" May asked.

"It's Eddy. He told Tyler some nonsense about you and Double D. Now, Tyler is looking for him. Do you know where he works?" Nazz asked.

"All I know that it's a garage. I don't know where it is." Nazz looked really worried but May caught her attention. "Look, I don't think that we should worry about Edd. He's a lot tougher than you think." May assured.

"I'm just not happy about what Eddy is doing. I just need to let him know." Nazz said.

"Let's tell the others and we can come up with a plan to help him." May suggested. Nazz nodded and the two left to find the others.

**_XXX_**

Edd yawned and groaned as he made his way home for the day. He had to stay a little overtime at the garage because of the amount of business that Victor's garage was getting. It wasn't as if he didn't expect that but he was very confused that most of the customers were calling his name. Apparently, most of the customers were from his high school. Victor had taken him aside and asked him about it but Edd honestly told him that he had nothing to do with it. Victor believed him and helped him out as most of them just came to get their cars checked.

Edd was wondering how the information got out that he was working there. He didn't even tell Leon, Jonas or Kendall. He just stretched his arms and couldn't wait to get home to do his homework and go to bed. That's when he was stopped by someone who came out of nowhere. He looked up to see that it was Tyler. He was confused as to why he was here and why he was glaring at him. Edd didn't really have time to deal with this guy and wondered what he wanted.

"Can I help you?" Edd asked tiredly.

"They call you Double D right?" Tyler asked. Edd just looked at him. "It really doesn't matter. I'm going to tell you something only one time. You better stay the hell away from May if you know what's good for you. I'm not a person that you really what to mess with." Edd looked at him with narrowed eyes. It wasn't anything new to Edd to face down bullies. He was picked on in Arizona. However, he had made some friends who helped him gain some confidence and he started to stand up to those bullies. Edd just took his bag off and placed it down next to him.

"Look, this little intimidation act that you have going doesn't scare me. If I want to see May, then I'm going to see her. If I want to talk to her, I'm going to. You don't like it, that's too bad. I'm tired and I don't have time for this, so either get out of my way or I'm going to make you." Edd threaten. Tyler looked at Edd like he was crazy. He looked ready to charge at him when he was struck from the side by a heavy object. Edd blinked to see an angry May rubbing her fist. Tyler groaned and looked to see who it was.

"What the fuck was that for May?!" Tyler roared.

"You want another one asshole?! You don't dictate who I see and don't see! Now, you better get lost before we do worst to you!" May shouted. Tyler looked around and saw her sisters, Kevin and Rolf. Knowing that he was out-numbered, Tyler decided to retreat. He threw May and Double D a nasty glare before leaving. Edd looked around him and only had one question.

"What in the hell was that about?" Edd asked.

**_XXX_**

Eddy was walking home with some cash. He had a smirk on his face. He couldn't really believe that these suckers were coming to him. He had made some good money off Double D's labor. He was making some dough and he got to stick it to that stuck up prick. He entered his house and was about to go to his room when he heard his father calling him for the kitchen. That was weird because his father shouldn't be home now. He entered the kitchen and saw something that worried him. Not only was his father there, his mother was there. There was a third person and it was Edd. Neither of them looked happy.

"What are you doing here sock-head?" Eddy asked with a curt tone.

"I'm here for the money that you owe me for all the inspections that I had to do thanks to you." Edd said.

"What are you talking about?" Eddy asked.

"I'm talking about the money that you have been collecting by sending students to my place of work, telling them that I would check their cars for free. It wasn't hard to figure that it was you when Nazz told me about your meeting with Tyler. So not only did you send him to get me, you also made profit of my hard work. I want the money you owe me and the shop." Edd said.

"Who do you think you are sock head, coming in here, demanding things of me?!" Eddy shouted.

"I'm the guy who is going to sue you if you don't." Eddy said with a cold tone.

"We have managed to stop him for doing so. You are going to give him the money Eddy. This is not up for discussion." Eddy's mother said with a tone.

"You're actually taking his side!" Eddy shouted.

"Don't yell at your mother boy!" Eddy's father shouted. "We are taking his side because he right and you are wrong. What you have done could be considered criminal to some. Not to mention that he has people who will swear that you were the mastermind behind this. You have two choices Eddy. You either give him the money that you cheated him out of or," His father dropped barouches of a type of school. Eddy got pale when he saw it and gulped. It was an application to a military school out of state. His father had been threatening him with it since his first suspension. Eddy looked at the three and huffed angrily. He left and stomped his way upstairs.

It took him a few moments to return with some cash. It wasn't a big stack but Edd saw that it was mostly hundreds. He figured that he must have gotten it exchanged or something. Edd just took the cash and stood up. He thanked Eddy's parents and began to leave. The two former friends gave each other a dirty look before he walked out of the back door. Eddy just clenched his fist in rage. That money he gave Edd was all he had. It would take some time before he would get that type of cash again. He sat down at the table and folded his arms. He knew that his punishment and lecture was coming up.

As his parents began to tear into him, Eddy was only thinking about getting even with Edd. He didn't care what he had to do but he swore that he would get even with that hat wearing jack-off.

**_XXX_**

Edd was on his way home, carrying several things that he had just picked up from the auto store. They were the final pieces that he needed to start working on putting together the engine for his car. His uncle had sent him a really good one. It was Stock 390 High Performance engine. It would give him some kick when he finished the car. He needed to work on the car after the week he had.

Tyler didn't bother him personally any more but he had heard that he was on his shit list. He wasn't scared of him or cared that he was because he thought that Tyler was just a little child. He didn't fear any type of payback or attacks that the senior might do. Eddy was a smaller pain in the ass. He could feel that glare that he gave him but it did not bother Edd one bit. The only time he got pissed off is when he would treat Ed like a pet. If the big guy made his way to talk with him, Eddy immediately dragged the guy away. He so wanted to go over to them and face Eddy but he didn't really want to rock the boat as it were.

Still, he kind of regretted not saying anything to Ed. Sure, he might have been angry with the big guy in the beginning but he knew that if he had the chance, he would have apologized. Ed was just like that. He wondered what the big guy was doing. He got his answer in the form of a bone-crushing, bad smelling hug.

"Double D!" Ed shouted. Edd struggled a bit but had a small smile on his face.

"How have you been Ed? Do you mind loosening up a bit?" Edd asked with a strained voice. Ed released him. He turned to faced him and saw the tall boy with his goofy grin. "I haven't seen you for a while."

"Yeah, I thought you were mad at me. Plus, Eddy said that you don't want to be friends with us anymore." Ed said.

"Well, Eddy and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. I might have been angry about what happened four years ago but I know that _you_ would have come to see me and apologize." Edd said. Ed just smiled at him. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I've been good. I just got out of detention and finished my comic book." Ed said.

"Comic book?" Edd asked. Ed lit up and quickly pulled out his comic. Edd looked at the book with some form of impression. He wasn't a big comic book fan but he did know good art.

"It about a space astronaut crashing on a distant planet and he must find a way back to earth before the evil zombie aliens bent on destruction devour him, feasting on his brains!" Ed said with excitement. Edd laughed at his enthusiasm. He continued to look at the comic and was just caught up with the artwork.

"This art is really good Ed. You've improved from since the last time." Edd said.

"Yeah, Ms. Parch really thinks I have a talent. It is the only class that I'm good at and go to." Ed said.

"Have you done any more?" Edd asked.

"I have a lot. I've even done some other stuff too." Edd said.

"Like?"

"Kevin let me do his bike when he saw what I did with his teammate's car."

"You do cars?" Edd asked. Ed pulled some pictures out that had some stuff on it. He took the pictures after wiping what turned out to be cheese and looked at them. It was some really cool looking artwork. He especially liked the paint job that was done to the Skyline. An idea just popped into his head.

"Hey Ed, how would you like to come over to my house and see what I'm working on?" Edd said.

**_XXX_**

Sarah was running toward the front door to shout at someone. She had a good idea who the person was because he was the only one who banged on their family door like that. Sarah swung the door open and glared hard at Eddy.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sarah shouted.

"Whatever pipsqueak, where's your brother?" Eddy said.

"I don't know. He hasn't come home yet." Sarah said with tone. Eddy was about to say something when he was hugged by Ed. He quickly elbowed him the gut to get away. He turned and faced him.

"Where have you been mono-brow? I told you to meet me at sandwich shop." Eddy said.

"Oh sorry Eddy, I lost track of time. I was having so much fun with Double D." Ed said. That got a happy reaction from Sarah and a shocked one from Eddy.

"Why were you hanging out with that loser?!" Eddy demanded loudly.

"I just wanted to say hello. You should have seen what he's working on Eddy. He has this rusted car that he said he's going to fix up and drive it. You should see all this stuff he has there. It was awesome!" Ed cheered.

"Oh yeah, well why don't you hang with him then!" Eddy shouted and left in a huff. Ed was confused and scratched his head. He wondered what was wrong with Eddy.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Thank you to my reviewers for their praises and their support. I will start looking through the songs that you sent me and see what's what. If you have an original song that 'you' made and want to put up, check with me and I will put it in the story. Again, thanks for the help.


	14. Chapter 13

**_Chapter 13_**

Eddy stormed through the halls during the end of class. He was pissed and he needed to unleash it on the cause of his anger. He walked up to the person and shoved the guy in his back, hard. Edd turned around and faced the guy who had just pushed him. May, who was talking with him, looked at Eddy with surprise. Edd looked at Eddy's face with a sigh.

"Something I can help you with?" Edd asked.

"Don't act smug with me you son of a bitch! First you take my money and now you take my friend!" Eddy shouted. Edd was confused until it hit him. Sarah had told him that Eddy was not happy about Ed hanging out with him. He just looked at Eddy with disinterest.

"So what if Ed was hanging out with me? He's allowed to have friends right? He is his own person." Edd said calmly.

"You think that you're so cool huh? You leave, come back and are suddenly this super stud that have all this morons fooled. But I know the real you and you are nothing but a smarty pants, know-it-all, just wrapped up in something new!" Eddy shouted and poked Edd in the chest.

"If I were you Eddy, I would get that finger off me before you lose it." Edd threaten.

"Oh yeah," Eddy said and poked him again. "What are you going to do about it, sock…" Eddy suddenly found himself on his knees after Edd quickly twisted his wrists and fingers. Eddy cried out as Edd applied some pressure. Everyone watched as the short weasel got what he deserved.

"So, let's try this again." Edd said.

"I swear to God," Eddy growled out.

"Listen Eddy, I'm going to hang with Ed weather you like it or not. You aren't his keeper or his father. The next time you come at me like this again, I break your fingers. You understand?" Edd asked. When Eddy struggled and growled, Edd twisted harder. "I asked you, do you understand?"

"Alright, alright, I understand!" Eddy exclaimed. Edd released Eddy and walked away. Eddy was nursing his hand and wrist. He saw that everyone was snickering at him and that just pissed him off more. He stomped off, swearing to get even with Edd. Edd walked away with May in tow. The blond Kanker looked at Edd and smirked.

"Well, who would have thought that Double D would become such a bad ass?" May joked.

"Well, I had some good teachers and friends." Edd answered her. The two shared at laugh and walked toward the exit. Unknown to them, someone was watching Edd as he walked away. She had interested look on her face and decided to keep an eye on Edd.

**_XXX_**

Edd was working on the engine of his car while Ed worked on the body of the car. Edd had showed Ed how to strip metal and sand a car two days ago. Ed was all too happy to do it as he found a way to make such time consuming work fun. However, his mind was not on working on his car. He mind was on the confrontation he had with Eddy two days ago. He didn't really feel like dealing with another attempt.

"Hey Ed, can you and I talk for a minute?" Edd asked. Ed stopped what he was doing and looked up with a grin.

"Sure Double D, what's up?" Ed asked.

"Look, I like hanging with you and everything but I think that you hanging with me is upsetting Eddy." Edd said.

"Are you saying that we shouldn't be friends anymore?" Ed asked sadly.

"Heck no, we can still be friends. You can still come by and help me with the car. I just think that you should hang with Eddy more. You can to be friends with the both of us even if we aren't talking to each other." Edd said.

"Yah!" Ed said happily. "I can tell Eddy and we can be friends again?" Edd just smirked and went back to the engine. Ed returned to sanding the car with excitement.

**_XXX_**

Eddy looked at the grinning Ed with a frown. He couldn't believe what the moron just said.

"So you're still going to hang with that loser? I thought we were friends." Eddy said with a tone.

"We are friends but I like Double D too. That's why Double D told me that I should spend some time with you because you felt lonely." Ed said with a childish tone. That just angered Eddy more.

"You can forget mono-brow! You can either hang with me or that loser! You can't have it both ways!" Eddy exclaimed.

"But why?" Ed asked confused.

"What do you mean why?" Eddy said.

"Double D is my friend. He's even nicer than before. He has some cool stuff and he doesn't treat me the same way as before. I like this Double D and he said that I don't have to choose. I don't want to choose. Please don't make me choose. It hurts my head." Ed said with some puppy dog eyes. Eddy growled at him because he hated that look on his face.

"Alright damn it, stop giving me that look! If you want to hang out with that loser, then go ahead. Just remember, we're best friends. If I call you to have my back, then you have to side with me. Got it?" Eddy said.

"Okay!" Ed said with a goofy smile. Eddy just shrugged at him and walked off with Ed following him. While they walked, Eddy put a cigarette in his mouth. He was still pretty angry about what happened two days ago. It was not supposed to be like this. When he learned that Edd was back, he thought that he could get the brainy, skull cap wearing teen under his thumb again. He was brushed off by him but he would be relentless in his quest. Then, he grew a backbone and told him off. He tried to punish him for it but he got his parents involved. Now, he was trying to change the big idiot next to him.

Eddy did not like that one bit. He liked how things were. He always hated the fact that everyone kept telling him to grow up, to start acting like an adult. Why did he have to change for? He liked how he was and how things were. If everyone else wanted to be an adult, let them be an adult. He was just fine the way things were. He didn't need to change.

Back to the topic of Edd, he had to get that sock-headed bastard back for everything he had done to him. There was no way he was going to allow Edd to change the status quo he had built. He was going to make Edd pay and watch happily as his life crashed all around him.

**_XXX_**

Edd, Penny, Jonas and Leon were in Jonas' basement. It was their first practice together and they were testing their song. They started to play a little to get a rhythm. When they felt a good vibe, they began to play.

_Jonas__: Times when I just can't, _

_ Bring myself to say it loud,_

_ 'Fraid that what I'll say,_

_ Comes out somehow awry._

_ That is when it seems,_

_ We move in circles day to day,_

_ Twist the drama of the play to get us by._

_ And it feels like fear,_

_ Like I'll disappear,_

_ Gets so hard to steer,_

_ Yet I go on._

_ Do we need debate,_

_ When it seems too late,_

_ Like I bleed but wait, _

_ Like nothing's wrong._

_Jonas & Edd__: You lift my spirit, take me higher,_

_ Make me fly, touch the moon up it sky, when you mine._

_ You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,_

_ where all new wonders will appear… woahhhhhh…_

_Jonas with Edd__: Like the other day,_

_ I though you won't be coming back,_

_ I came to realize my, _

_ Lackluster dreams._

_ And among the schemes, _

_ And all the tricks we try to play,_

_ Only dreams will hold their sway and defy._

_ And it feels like fear,_

_ Like I'll disappear,_

_ Gets so hard to steer,_

_ Yet I go on._

_ Do we need debate,_

_ When it seems too late,_

_ Like I bleed but wait, _

_ Like nothing's wrong._

_ You lift my spirit, take me higher,_

_ Make me fly, touch the moon up it sky, when you mine._

_ You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,_

_ Where all new wonders will appear… woahhhhhh…_

Edd plays the solo that was pretty amazing. After a few moments, the two when back to the song.

_Jonas & Edd__: You lift my spirit, take me higher,_

_ Make me fly, touch the moon up it sky, when you mine._

_ You lift me higher, take my spirit, make it fly,_

_ where all new wonders will appear… woahhhhhh…_

_Jonas__: Take me high…_

_ Make me fly…_

_ Make me fly…_

_ Take me high…_

_ Take my spirit…_

_ Make me fly…_

They played out the sound until the end. When they were done, they got some applause from Jonas' two little sisters. Penny looked amazed as they just finished.

"Wow guys, that was really good. I'm surprised that we synced so well, so fast." Penny said.

"I'm used to playing with different people back in Arizona. I guess I just have a gift when it comes to playing with others." Edd said as a joke.

"Same here, I've played drums for quite a few people." Leon said.

"Well, Jonas and I have always had a good connection when it comes to music." Penny stated. Leon looked ready to mess with her but was stopped by Edd. Penny looked a little confused when she heard the two little girls giggling. After a while, Edd turned to Jonas.

"So, do you have any songs in mind?" Edd asked.

"I'm still writing some stuff. All it needs is a rhythm to play it to. Give me about a week and I'll have like two songs done that we can try out." Jonas said. Everyone nodded and decided to continue to work a little more on their sync.

**_XXX_**

Because of the cold weather, Edd, Kendall and Leon, with the others from the street courts, moved their games to a college gym. It was a big gym that the college allowed the public to use on weekends. Their games were still just as fun, they were just warmer. Kendall just put up another shot that won the game, making the streak three wins in a row.

"Alright, who's next?" Kendall asked.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice said. Everyone turned to see Tyler. He was with some people who looked just like him in terms of attitude. Kendall just sighed at the guy. Like Tyler, this would be his last year at Peach Creek. The two knew each other because they were in the same homeroom. Tyler liked to attempt to bully him early on but was quickly put in his place by the basketball captain. The two were not friends and they sure as hell did not like each other.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" Kendall asked.

"It's a gym. What else would I be here for?" Tyler said with an arrogant tone. Kendall just ignored him and turned back to his friends. He then looked at the bench again.

"So who's next?" Kendall asked.

"What about us? Or do you think that we aren't a challenge for you?" Tyler mocked.

"The last time we played, I spanked your ass and you threw a tantrum like a little child." Kendall informed. That got a few laughs out of the people at the courts. Tyler turned in Edd's direction and glared at him.

"You find something funny?" Tyler asked in a hard voice. Edd just rolled his eyes at him.

"Fine, fine, if you want to embarrass yourself some, who am I to not indulge you." Kendall said and passed the ball to Tyler. The boy growled but did nothing against him. With that, a game of twenty-one began. It was clear from the get go that Tyler was not a skilled basketball player. Edd made him look foolish as the senior was guarding him. By the time Tyler and his team were working up a sweat, the score was ten to five.

Tyler made a motion to one of his friends and he nodded. The two switched defensive assignments and set the play. They pushed the ball up but it was stolen. Kendall's team slowed the pace and passed the ball. They found an opening and Edd was quick to exploit it. Leon passed the ball quickly and Edd went for the drive. Just as he was about to take to the air, he was shoulder tackled by Tyler. It sent the teenager to the ground hard. Everyone around the court stood up and made a fuss about it. Kendall got in front of Edd quickly and shoved Tyler away.

"The hell is your problem!" Kendall exclaimed. Edd was being checked on. Edd slowly got up and checked his chest. He tapped Kendall on the shoulder.

"It's alright man." Edd groaned out.

"No it's not! Son of a bitch did that on purpose!" Kendall spat.

"That only shows that he can't do shit against real players. Let him come, I'll just score on him every time." Edd picked the ball up and threw it hard into Tyler's chest. "Check the ball bitch." Tyler snarled at him and squeezed the ball a little. He threw the ball back at Edd who caught it without any issue. He cleared everybody out and began to work on Tyler. It did not take Edd long to put Tyler on his ass with a smooth crossover that had the crowd going nuts. Edd then proceeded to dunk the ball and roar. Kendall, Leon and the other were hyped up and cheered the skull cap player. The only one who was not happy was Tyler.

He got up and rushed at Edd. He tackled him to the ground and attempted to pummel him. His friends tried to help him but Tyler's boys stopped them. Tyler threw a punch but Edd avoided it. He then grabbed Tyler around the neck and wrapped his legs around Tyler's hips. He pushed his hips down and began to choke the senior out. Tyler scrambled to get free but Edd had a vice like grip on him. After a few moments Tyler began to black out. Edd released the hold and tossed Tyler off him.

Security made its way over to the crowd and demanded to know what was going on. Everyone had a story and it pointed to Tyler and his group as the instigators. The guards told Tyler and his friends to get out and never come back. Tyler's boys dragged him out of the gym. Tyler looked back to glare hatefully at Edd but the boy was not intimidated. Kendall and Leon checked on their friend and took him to the benches. Whatever was going on between Tyler and Edd was not over yet.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Sorry that this chapter took so long. Anyway, thank you to the reviewers who sent me some songs that I could use. I was hoping for some original stuff but these songs will do nicely. A special thanks goes out to Ashlin Night for the song used in this chapter. It was a really good song.

**_Disclaimer_**: The song _Lift_ by _Poets of the Fall_ is not owned by me. I do not claim this song as mine and do not take credit for it.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14_**

The Kanker sisters were just sitting inside their house, wondering what to do today. It was pretty chilly outside today and Lee didn't feel like going out in the cold. As they continued to discuss what to do, Marie caught sight of Ed, Leon and Kendall. It looked like they were helping Edd and she couldn't be sure but it looked like Edd had some blood on his face. She stood up, getting her sister's attention, and walked over to the door. She opened it just as the group passed by.

"Hey guys, are you alright?" Marie asked them.

**_XXX_**

Edd sat down but he was acting like a child as May attempted to check him over. It annoyed the blond girl and amused the other four.

"Would you stop moving? I need to see if your nose is alright." May said annoyed.

"I told you that it's fine!" Edd exclaimed. "It was just a glancing blow he got off."

"Well, it was stupid of you to get into a fight with Tyler." May chided.

"What happened exactly?" Lee asked, curiously wondering.

"Oh man, it was awesome. We are at the gym playing ball and Tyler came in with his goons and challenged us to a game. We were whipping their ass by five when he decided to try and hurt Double-D. My boy just got up and said 'bring it and I'll just score every time', pissed Tyler off something good. Then he shattered his knees with a crossover and dunked it, getting everyone hyped up and cheering. Tyler tackled him and tried to punch his lights out but then Edd put him in some sweet choke hold and held it until he was almost unconscious." Kendall spoke with gestures and eagerness. Everyone was chuckling a giggling at the story.

"Wow, you a trained ninja or something?" Marie asked with a smirk.

"During my first year in Arizona, I was still pretty nerdy. I made a friend that defended me from some bullies. To help me with my confidence and teach me self-defense, he helped me enroll in a Brazilian Ju-jitsu class. I had just received my purple belt before I came back here." Edd explained. That's when he noticed that Leon was looking around the place. "What's up with you Leon?"

"It's just that… I'm in the home of the Kanker sisters. Do you know how many of us have dreamed to be in here? Can I take pictures?" Leon asked.

"Cool down Leon." May joked. She continued to check Edd over who was still trying to escape. "Would stop being a baby?"

"You know, I think this an excuse to touch my face." Edd said with a smirk.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves. You think just because a lot girls what to get to know you, makes you so desirable?" may asked mockingly.

"I'm desirable?" Edd asked mockingly. He looked at his friends who just chuckled. "Well, if May Kanker is saying things like this, then there is hope in the world for me. Would it be wrong for me to assume that May Kanker is one of those that are curious of the new guy?"

"May Kanker is on break and isn't really curious." She said amusement. She stood and walked over to the kitchen. She then stopped and faced him. "However, check back next year and maybe she might be curious." She walked into the kitchen and asked if the guys wanted something to drink. Her sisters joined her, leaving them alone. Kendall walked over to him and slapped him on the back.

"Double-trouble, I didn't know you were working that. Going for the gold are we?" Kendall said softly.

"First of all, I'm not trying to make any connections with May. She's still smarting about her break up with Tyler and I'm not that cruel. Secondly, we've been talking like that for a while now, since I took her out for that burger to cheer her up. I'm not saying that I wouldn't but I'm just content with just messing with her and flirting with her." Edd explained.

"Well, she's interested man. Don't just stick in the friend zone with her. If you see an opening, you take it. Just like with me and Marie." Leon said. The two looked at him like he was crazy. "What? It could happen one day." The two snorted and chuckled at their friend. In the kitchen, a similar conversation is going on.

"Well, well, well, baby sister wants to get back on the horse." Marie said.

"And it looks like she found herself a nice looking bronco." Lee added with a smirk.

"You both keep your mouths shut!" May whispered harshly. "And it isn't like that. We just like playing around with each other. It's been that way since he took me for that burger a few weeks ago."

"But you are interested in him right?" Marie asked.

"I cannot confirm or deny it." May said and made her way back to the living room. Her sisters just laughed at their sister and join the guys back in the living-room. The six people hung out for a while, having fun and getting to know each other.

**_XXX_**

It was a day before Christmas Eve. In a studio, a large group of teens were gathered for the Rockin' Christmas Eve Bash. While not on Christmas Eve, it was a really great show that showcased a lot of local talent. The show was already in full swing and everyone was rocking out to some great sounds. On the stage now was Marie's group and they were tearing the place up. They had just finished their last of three songs and got a really great reception. As they began to break down their equipment, Edd, Penny, Leon and Jonas made their way to the stage. They congratulated Marie and her band. Once on stage, they began to set up their equipment. They did some sound checks and made sure that they were in tune.

Twenty minutes passed and the MC got up on stage. He got everyone's attention and began to speak.

"How's everyone feeling so far?!" he asked, getting a loud cheer from the crowd. "Alright, the next group doesn't have a name yet but they do have a familiar face! I'm glad to see him back on this stage, so let's give him a great welcome!" Everyone cheered as Jonas step up to the mic. He was flanked by Penny and Edd.

"How's everyone doing?!" Jonas shouted, getting a cheer. "These are my friend with me on stage and we are here to entertain you! So let's get to it!" The crowd cheered and the group didn't waste any time playing. They played for like twenty-seven seconds, getting the crowd pumped with the sound.

_(JONAS)_

_Don't you lie to me, 'cause I'm not blind  
I see the lessons that you teach create the hate in me  
I'm not scared to say that I won't be that way  
Were all the same, but there's always a price to pay_

_(CHROUS: JONAS & EDD)_

_I don't want to be the one to push you down and pull you up again  
I don't want to be that way you're falling down, you're falling down again_

_(JONAS)_

_It's when you speak to me cause hates not born, you see  
Its pride you scream with bigot eyes too blind to see  
Your frame of minds outdated narrow opinions faded  
Would you like to meet this monster that you've created_

_(CHROUS)_

_I don't want to be the one to push you down and pull you up again  
I don't want to be that way you're falling down, you're falling down again_

_I don't want to be the one to push you down and pull you up again  
I don't want to be that way you're falling down, you're falling down again_

The group began to play a small riff with Edd playing a different riff from the others. It was short and sweet and Jonas began to sing again.

_(JONAS)_

_Don't you lie to me, 'cause I'm not blind I see  
The lessons you teach create the hate in me  
I'm not scared to say that I won't be that way  
Were all the same but there's always a price you pay_

_(CHROUS)_

_I don't want to be the one to push you down and pull you up again  
I don't want to be that way you're falling down, you're falling down again_

_I don't want to be the one to push you down and pull you up again  
I don't want to be that way you're falling down, you're falling down again_

The group did the same riff with Edd playing a different out from them. It was short again and the first song ended. Everyone was cheering, liking the song. The group quickly went into their next song. Jonas did a count down and they began to play. After a short intro, the song began.

_(JONAS)_

_It's a shotgun, baby  
I think I'll use it tonight  
It's a shutdown, maybe  
I've got you in my sights  
It's just a shadow, baby  
It can't come to life  
But it's the shadows, baby  
They're quickest with the knife_

_(CHROUS: JONAS, EDD & PENNY)_

If I was a robot, would you love me anymore?  
If I wore a mask would you know?  
If I was a robot, would you love me anymore?  
If I wore a mask

_(JONAS)_

It's a contract, baby  
we're gonna make you sign  
It's your choice now, maybe  
But you could die tonight  
It's a whisper, baby  
When your ears are blind  
It's a scream, baby  
we don't want your kind

_(CHROUS)_

If I was a robot, would you love me anymore?  
If I wore a mask would you know?  
If I was a robot, would you love me anymore?  
If I wore a mask

There was a slow-down of the tune. It lasted for a while before they started again.

_(JONAS)_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-badada, badada, badada Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-badada, badada, badada (Edd: do-do-do-do-do 2x)_

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-badada, badada, badada (Edd: do-do-do-do-do 2x) Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-badada, badada, badada (Edd: do-do-do-do-do 2x) _

_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-badada, badada, badada (Edd: do-do-do-do-do 2x) Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-BA_

Everyone was cheering loudly and could wait for the next song. Jonas got on the mic.

"Alright, alright, this is going to be our last song for tonight! Since the holidays are coming up and we're about to get everything in the next two days, let's end this on a classic!" Jonas shouted. Edd began to play the tune for 'Jingle Bell Rock'. Penny picked up a tambourine and began to hit while Jonas joined Edd on the guitar.

_(JONAS)_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air.

What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_(EDD & PENNY)_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air._

_(JONAS)_

_What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away_

Jingle bell time is a swell time  
To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh  
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock

_Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell,  
That's the jingle bell rock_

Everyone cheered for the group who bowed at the crowd. The DJ began to play a few songs as they began to break down their equipment. When they were finished they moved to the back. They were greeted by the next band and congratulated for their set. After wishing them luck, they made their way to the crowd. They were congratulated and cheered for by the people. They made their way through and ended up in an area where the bands were meeting up.

"Jonas, great set tonight." The MC said.

"Thanks man, it felt good to get back out there." Jonas said.

"Your band was great too man. You guys were great. Would you guys consider doing the New Years' show we have coming up?" he asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe another time." Jonas said.

"No problem man. I'll let you know if something comes up." He said and left to get to the stage. The group met up with Marie's band.

"I knew it would be too good to be true. And I should have added a Christmas song to the set. You got lucky Jonas." Marie said. Jonas just smiled and went to get something to eat. The other began to follow him but was stopped by someone entering the room. They quickly made their way over to Marie.

"Hey Marie, I think something is about to go down with your sister and another girl." The friend said.

"So, Lee or May can knock-out any bitch." Marie said.

"It's Sylvia Horton." She said. Marie cursed and quickly rushed out of the room. Curious, Edd made his way to follow. As he exited, a girl passed by him. She had shoulder length brown hair and tanned skinned. She had on a pair of leather pants, black cotton sweater that was covered by a crimson colored corset. She was putting on a black coat that had some fur at the end of the sleeves, the end of the bottom and the collar. The two caught each other's attention as she was passing by. Her light brown eyes held untold amount of trouble.

The girl gave him a sly smile before leaving. Edd was confused but intrigued. Who was that girl?

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: Well, you guys were begging for this new chapter. So, here it is and I hope you like it.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Falling Down_ by Breaking Point, _Shotgun_ by The Outline & _Jingle Bell Rock_ do not belong to me. They are the property of the bands and their recording labels.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15_**

Edd returned to his band mates after seeing that girl. He was intrigued by the eyes of the girl but wondered who she was. When he rejoined the group, his friends noticed the faraway look in his eyes.

"What up man?" Leon asked.

"It's nothing. I was just eye to eye with this girl who had just left. A really good looking one too." Edd explained. He shook those thoughts away and faced the two. "So who is this Sylvia Horton that seems to piss off the Kanker sisters?"

"Probably one of the most fake and mean girls alive." Jonas said. Edd was surprised to hear that coming from him.

"Jonas isn't lying man. Sylvia is not one of those people who want to know. She doesn't care who she hurt or who she messes with. Two years ago, she used to date Kendall because he was the captain of the team. However, he found out that she was messing with one of his best friends and teammate. Kendall nearly killed the guy for it and the two have not been friends since. When we confronted Sylvia, she didn't even look remorseful about it. She even told him that she was messing with the other guy because he gave her stuff." Leon explained.

"I wouldn't be surprise if Tyler wasn't messing with her during the summer. She's been dogging May ever since they were freshmen." Jonas said. Edd looked at him to continue. "When May was the most desired girl, Sylvia didn't take that too well. She even got in her face for it. She didn't realize who May Kanker was and got knocked out for it. She swore to get her back for it."

"Man, this chick isn't someone I would like to meet." Penny said. "What does she look like?"

"A brown eyed, tanned skin, brown haired, hot looking chick. Still, behind the looks is a poisonous root ready to kill anyone it touches." Leon said. Edd looked at Leon with shock. So that girl that he had just saw was the girl that had been causing issues for May. Edd was a little sad about that but not even he would mess with someone who would do that to someone who was a friend of his. Still, those mischievous eyes of hers were very intriguing.

**_XXX_**

Edd woke up on Christmas day and rubbed his eyes. He sat up for a while before getting off the bed and making his way out of his room. He made his way down stairs and stopped at the middle of the stairs. He wasn't surprised to see a small gift from both of his parents. He could probably guess that it was another book for him to read, probably a science book. He also knew that his parents would not be here because of work. It wasn't anything new to Edd. He usually spent Christmas alone or with the Ed's when he was still young. He guessed this year he would be spending it alone.

As he sat on the couch and relaxed, he wondered if his friends liked his small gifts that he got them. It wasn't much but he figured that they would like what he got them. He even got something for the cul-de-sac teens. Well, he got Sarah, Ed and Jonny something. While he was cool with the others; he really didn't get them anything. He just hoped that they didn't take offense to that.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He got up and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he was suddenly embraced by a very happy Ed.

"Merry Christmas Double D!" he exclaimed. Edd grunted a little but was happy to see him. From his position he could see Sarah was with him. Ed released him and smiled happily. After getting the feeling back in his waist, Edd looked at the two siblings.

"Merry Christmas Edd." Sarah said.

"Merry Christmas to you too. What can I do for you guys?" Edd said.

"Well, we wanted to thank you for the presents. I really wanted that CD and Ed can't get enough of that artist program that you got him. So, here you go." Sarah said and passed a present to him. Ed did the same with a badly wrapped present. He opened Ed's first. He was very surprise to see an emblem of the Mustang he was looking for. It was the same one that would have gone on the grill of the car they were putting together. He looked at Ed in surprise. He gave him a goofy grin.

"Where did you find this Ed?" Edd asked in surprise.

"I searched the junkyard for three days. Then I had a guy make it all shinny. I know that you wanted it and I wanted you to have it." Ed said with a smile. Edd was very thankful for the gift.

"Okay, open mine." Sarah said. Edd did just that and he received three pairs of skull caps. He looked at Sarah with a smile. She just smiled back. "Just so you can mix it up when you come back to school." Edd laughed and hugged her.

"Thank for the gifts you guys. Do you want to come in and chill for a minute?" Edd asked.

"Sorry but we have to go home and get ready to meet some relatives. Maybe next time Edd." Sarah said.

"Well, thanks for the gifts." Edd said. The three said their good-byes and Edd closed the door. He looked at his two gifts and slimed. He went upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. After some time, he returned downstairs to make himself some breakfast. That's when the bell rang again. Edd opened the door and was surprised to see Jonny.

"Hey Jonny, Happy Holidays." Edd said.

"Happy Holidays Edd. I got you something." Jonny said, handing him an envelope. Edd thanked him and opened it. It was a fifty dollar gift card for a parts store. "Kendall and Leon told me that you like to still thinker with computers. I know the guy who runs this store and he usual has parts for people to help improve their hardware."

"Wow, thanks man. Hey, you want some breakfast? I make a mean French Toast." Edd said.

"Sure." Jonny said and he was let in. It didn't take Edd long to make the breakfast and take it to the living room. The two ate and conversed about various stuff. It was interrupted when the bell rang again. He went up to the door and opened it to see Leon, Penny, Kendall and Jonas.

"Merry Christmas Double Duo!" Kendall greeted.

"What's up guys? You want to come in?" Edd asked. They all agreed and they entered the house. They saw Jonny and greeted him. They group gave Edd some presents and Edd opened them all. He got a new MP3 player, a gift card to get games of iTunes, a bottle of cologne and a new jacket. They were all great gifts and Edd appreciated them. The group hung out and talked for a while.

When it was around eleven, the group decided to head out to see a movie. Edd got ready to go and they all packed into Leon's car. They drove to the city where the cinema was. When they entered the cinema they were greeted by Rolf, Lee, Kevin, May, Marie and Nazz. They wished each other a Merry Christmas and wondered what they were going to see. All the girls wanted to see this new chick flick and the guys were not having it. Edd, Kendall, Leon and Jonny escaped that torture and went to see a new Steven Segal movie. Jonas, Kevin and Rolf were forced to go with the girls.

When the movies had ended, the group went to a restaurant to eat some lunch. The guys who saw the action movie rubbed it in the other's faces, much to their chagrin. After lunch, they walked around the mall. Kevin, Rolf and Jonas got some measure of revenge as the other guys were forced to be handbag carriers. They were also used as pack mules for their shopping bags. After a day of shopping, the Kankers invited everyone to their house to hang out. She even told Edd, Leon, Penny and Jonas to bring their instruments so that they could play.

At around four, they all met at the Kankers house. There was music playing and drinks were being served. Everyone was talking and having fun. Penny got along well with everybody and was really attached to Marie. The five musicians began to play for everyone, each getting a chance to play a song. It was a really fun night for everybody, especially for Edd. This had to be the most fun he had.

At seven, everyone made their home to spent with their families for dinner. Edd had a smile on his face as he entered his house. The smile quickly changed when he saw his parents. They did not look happy with him and Edd could only wonder what their issue was this time.

"Where have you been Edward?" demanded Edd's mother.

"I was hanging out with some people." Edd answered.

"Were those friends in this house today?" Edd's father asked.

"For a while, yes they were here." He answered again.

"And you didn't think that it would have been prudent to clean up after yourself and your company?" he asked hotly. Edd looked at the place with a look. It wasn't as bad as he was making it out. Not wanting his good mood to go away, Edd just sighed.

"Fine, I apologize for the mess. I will clean it up before I go to bed tonight." Edd said. He moved to go upstairs but was stopped by his mother's voice.

"We are not done yet young man." She said with authority.

"Of course we aren't." Edd muttered.

"Do not take that tone with us. We have been very displeased with the decisions that you have been making. Working at this garage, playing at these events, ignoring our notes, working on that car, we allowed it up to this point but enough if enough. We did not sacrifice get you all the materials to make you into the intelligent boy you are just for you to throw it away." His father told him.

"Obviously, Sending you to Richard's was a mistake." His mother spat. That's when Edd turned and glared at them.

"Hey, you leave Uncle Richard out of this! At least he cares about me, unlike you two!" Edd said.

"What does that mean?" his father growled.

"That 'sacrifice' you talked about, it wasn't for my benefit. It was all for you two because you want to keep up with this image among your peers. Family is the farthest thing from your mind. Isn't that why you cut all ties with each of your families? It's because they saw you for the selfish people that you are. You might think it was a mistake to send me to Uncle Richard but that was the happiest I have felt in a long time." Edd said bravely. He knew that his words didn't really mean anything to his parents but he was glad that he said it. His parents were furious at what he said.

"Go to your room right now! Go and reflect on what you said and you will apologize for those words!" his mother shouted.

"Don't count on it." Edd muttered but made his way up to his room. His parents were fuming and wondered when this phase would pass.

**_XXX_**

"And then they had the nerve to blame you for how I'm acting! I can't believe that you guys are related!" Edd raged on to his laptop. On the scream were two people. One was his uncle Richard. The other was his aunt Susan. She was the elder sister of his father. He had met her a while back when Richard took him to New York to meet his father's side of the family. He was really surprised that they were so well known but were not snobbish like his father. In fact, they never really approved of his marriage or his attitude and cut all ties with him.

"Calm down dear; don't let my brother ruin your Christmas." Susan said.

"Yeah kid, I really don't care what Monica has to say about me. She was always an arrogant brat; believe that she was destined for better things." Richard said.

"They have no right to try and dictate what I do. Four years, for four years they didn't send one letter and now all of a sudden they want me back. I know that the only reason they wanted me back was to boost their standing within the scientific community. I'm not a son to them." Edd ranted.

"Just ignore them for now Edward. You just have to stay there for a year and some months. After you graduate, you are free to do whatever you want." Susan said.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry to unload my problems on you guys but I just needed to talk to someone." Edd said.

"Hey anytime you need to talk just call us or any one of your cousins." Richard said. He then smiled at his nephew. "So how was your Christmas so far?" Edd smiled at his uncle and began to tell his relatives about his days. Despite the argument with his parents, it was still a pretty good Christmas.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Authors' Notes_**: While I read on the wikia page that Edd's parents did really care for him, I still think that it wasn't a lot. I always kind of felt sorry for the guy that his parents would only communicate through stick notes. I mean, what parent does that. Edd's parents were never going to be seen in a positive light in this story so don't flame me for it. As for Sylvia, I will be introducing her in the next chapter. I believe my main problem with her is that I introduced her character without thinking about what I wanted her character to be like. I'm glad I re-did the story because I have a good idea of her character and how she is going to interact with the story.

Well, enjoy the new chapter. Sorry that I put this out late.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

It was now the New Year. Everyone had returned to school after their vacation, some not really wanting the vacation to end. Friends reunited and talked about their holidays with their family and what they got. It was like this all day as some really didn't want the holidays to end. They were not ready to get back into the school daze. One person who was in a daze was Edd. His holidays were anything but bright.

After that blow up on Christmas day, Edd avoided his parents like the plague. He didn't greet them, he didn't speak to them and he barely listened to them. He spent most of the rest of his vacation out of the house. Despite his attempts to distance himself from his family, they would always try to get him to do something. He did it but he didn't put his everything into it. His refusal to apologize was also something that was a discussion. Before the New Year came around, they had another argument when Edd arrived home to hear his parents tell his uncle not to contact him. Edd was as angry as he had ever been and actually warned his parents to leave his family alone or he was gone. That got him grounded and he was not able to attend the New Years' party that Kendall invited him to.

He sighed and could wait for his graduation day to come. He swore to himself that he was gone as soon as he got it. He was so into his thoughts that he was shaken when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned swiftly to see May. She looked at him with a little concern and he relaxed.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Edd said.

"I can see that." May said. She then noticed that he was down in the dumps. "Are you alright?"

"Can't say that I am. My holidays did not end on a high note." Edd said.

"You mean with your parents right?" May asked. Edd looked at her and she continued. "I was at Kendall's party. I was looking for you but he told me that your parents were on your case and grounded you."

"Yeah. Let's just say that they are not happy with the new me." Edd explained. That's when he gained a grin on his face. "So, you were looking for me? What, you wanted someone to smooch with when the clock hit midnight?" May gives him a sly smile.

"You wish I was that desperate. Do you always have to believe that there is an ulterior motive to my actions? Or maybe, that was your wish?" May told him coyly.

"I can and will not deny or confirm those accusations." Edd said. The two shared a laugh and Edd was starting to feel a little better. "So, can a friend treat another friend to milkshake and walk her home for making me smile?"

"A friend can do that." May said. Edd held out his arm and May took it. They made their way out of the hallways, not knowing that they had a little spy watching them. The girl's eyes were narrowed and she did not look happy. It took her some cash to find out where Edd's locker was. She was hoping to get an outing so that she could learn some more about the boy that caught her interest. She had forgotten that May was also on this side. What had her so angry was because she had caught his attention as well. It pissed her off.

With a frustrated sigh, Sylvia turned around and made her way out of the school in another direction. She would have to find another way to get some alone time with Edd.

_**XXX**_

Edd and May were on their way home after getting two milkshakes. They talked about their holidays and other stuff that interested them. As they turned to corner, they ran into someone that they did not recognize.

"Well now, if it isn't Double D." the short person said. Edd was confused as to who this person was until he peeled away the layers. His eyes went wide when he realized who this was.

"Jimmy?" Edd asked in surprise. He looked at the teen who was wearing the most ridiculous outfit he has ever laid eyes on. His floral jacket with floral pants was just hideous. He was curious as to what Jimmy was thinking when he came out in the street wearing such an outfit. Jimmy saw him looking him over and smirked.

"I see that you came back with some class and taste for style. This is what I will be modelling for my school's show." Jimmy said.

"Is that right? I wish you all the luck in that." Edd said.

"Thank you. I must be going now. See you around." Jimmy said as he sauntered off until the two could not see him. When he was gone, he looked at May who was barely keeping in her laughter. Edd tried to find the words to explain what he was thinking. Edd just shook his head and continued on his way with May in tow. He just prayed that he could erase this moment from his mind.

_**XXX**_

Sylvia entered her huge home after a day of just walking around. She wasn't really in the mood for it but she needed to clear her head. As she was making her way up the stairs, her father had called out to her. She let out an annoyed sigh and made her way to where he was. She came into his study to see him busy at work as always. He was with several of his business partners. He looked up and gave her a look. It wasn't one of love. It was like a look of boredom. She gave him the same look and leaned up against the doorway.

"You called for me father?" Sylvia asked.

"What's with that tone? It's as if you don't wish to be in my company." He said. Sylvia acted annoyed and just folded her arms. Her father just scoffed and faced her. "As you know, I will be holding my annual dinner with my workers in two weeks. I need you to make nice with their children should they bring any. Here is a list of their names." He held out a clipboard for her to take. Sylvia took the clipboard and began to read it. Most of the kids weren't her age. As she continued to read, she found a name that surprised her. She suddenly got a smile on her face and handed the clipboard right back to him.

"I'll take care of it." Sylvia said. She walked out and made her way to her room. She couldn't help but be elated at the luck that she just gained. She wouldn't have to worry about getting her interest alone. In two weeks, she would be getting her chance.

_**XXX**_

Edd had the car raised and was under it. Next to him, Ed held the engine using a chain attached to a pulley. Edd was screwing in the engine in. As he put the engine in, he began to wonder how much longer it would take him to fix the car up. He had finished the engine two days after Christmas and most of the body work was done by Ed. He knocked out those dents and sanded his car really good. He taught him how to smooth the car out and make it ready for paint.

He did the wiring through the car and that took him awhile. Now, he was ready to put in the engine. He tightened the last screw and he was done.

"Okay Ed, you can let the chain go." Edd said. Ed nodded and did just that. Edd slid out and sat up. With Ed's help, they put the car down and looked at the engine they put in. Edd and Ed admired the work. Edd couldn't wait to get to work finishing this car. He just needed to add the transmission, fuel injection, radiator and other things. Lucky for him, he was always getting a good sum of money from his father's side of the family to do this project.

"So how much more do we have to do Double D?" Ed asked.

"Not much Ed. If I was a betting man, we should be done in another month. I have to hook everything up, test it and register it. You can paint it now if you want." Edd said.

"Alright!" Ed cheered and went for his bag. He dug through it, tossing out some strange stuff. That's when he pulled out his sketch pad. He turned the page until he got to what he was looking for. He showed it to Edd who was amazed at the detail. It was his car and how Ed wanted to paint it. He had the hood of his car black while the rest of his car was a tangerine color. On the side, there were black scallops that went to the tail end of the car.

"So, what do you think?" Ed asked with a goofy grin.

"I like it. I'll give you some money to get the paint." Edd said. Ed grinned and hugged him.

"Hey Double D, thanks for being my friend and teaching me stuff." Ed said. Edd just patted him on the back and they went inside for something to eat and drink.

_**XXX**_

Edd, Leon and Jonas were invited to Penny's house. The girl had become a very good friend of the two and she wanted to learn more about them. The two guys walked up to a mansion that wasn't too far from Jonas' house. They rang the bell and waited. It didn't take long for Penny to come to the door. She said her hellos and invited the group inside.

"I haven't been here in a while. Did you renovate the place?" Jonas asked.

"Only a little. Daddy had to add some stuff to his studio." Penny said.

"Wait you have a studio in this place?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, my father and my mother are both producers. They are currently using the studio right now so you can meet them later. Let me give you guys a tour of the place." Penny said. She gave the guys a tour of her house, showing the exercise room, swimming pool and kitchen. That where they were. Penny asked them if they wanted something and they nodded. She placed some pizza rolls in the microwave and waited. She turned back to the boys. She noticed that they were kind of serious.

"So, what's going on guys?" she asked.

"We were discussing Edd's little dilemma. Apparently, Adolf and Eva are forcing their son to go to some type of dinner in the next two weeks." Leon said. Penny looked confused at what Leon was saying.

"He's talking about Edd's parents." Jonas added.

"Oh yeah, the up-tight adults that grounded you for talking back to them. So, it's one party. What's the problem?" Penny asked.

"There is no problem. I'm going to the stupid thing just to get them off my back. I really don't want to rock the boat right now." There was a ding and Penny went to grab the plate with pizza rolls. She placed them on the counter and waited for them to cool. She turned back to Edd who continued. "The only other option they have is to send me to boarding school. I can actually fight them on that and I have some people who could help me with that." Edd explained.

"What is the deal with your parents anyway? It's like they hate you or something." Leon said.

"When I was younger, I was the perfect son. I did as I was told and I didn't argue with them. I was a well-constructed robot that they created. After an incident, I went to live with my uncle, an uncle I didn't even know about and I realized that I was never their first priority. I never got a letter from them, not a phone call, nothing. The only thing that mattered to them was their job and their growth in the company that they work for. I didn't really care because I was learning new things and I could be my own person. They're not happy that their robot has a mind of its own." Edd told them.

"Wow, that's kind of harsh." Penny said.

"Well, it's how I feel about the whole thing. I just keep telling myself that I only have three more semesters of high school and then I'm out of here." Edd said.

"Isn't that all our goals?" Leon joked and grabbed a pizza roll. He bit into it and hissed. The others laughed as he tried to cool his tongue.

_**XXX**_

Sylvia was listening to the new CD from Aloe Blacc. She was going through her closet as the song '_Can You Do This'_ played. It was a really catchy song and it gave her something to look forward to. While the party would be in two weeks, she decided to be prepared for Edd's arrival. The fact that she would have him alone meant that she could get her hooks into him and away from May. It was really the only reason she was so excited. She just wanted to take something away from that bitch.

She never liked that trailer trash. You could pretty it up as much as you could; it was still trailer trash to her. She admitted that she was a jealous of her due to the fact that boys just flocked to her like idiots. It also didn't really wear on her when the crazy bitch punched out two of her teeth. She then made it her mission to take everything away from her and make it hers. She would just discard when she was bored. That's all Edd was to her, a way to get a shot at the trailer trash.

Now, what was she going to wear?

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Well, here's a new chapter. I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday. I was asked to put out a notice about that SOPA act. I did just that but I got a PM telling me that the act has been dead and gone for a while. I did some more research and learned that no one supports this act. Not the president and definitely not big business. I will still put up the page that you have to go to sign and try to stop it but I don't think that it will pass anyway.

Anyway, I finished this chapter and I like where I'm going with this. Sylvia is a character that I feel I will have some fun writing about. She's a devious person who only wants what she wants. She really doesn't like May and she will be the antagonist for most of the story. As for the part with Edd and his parents, I'm not trying to bash them but when I watched the show, I always felt that Edd was a little robot when it came to his parents. He did what he was told and seem to get really anal if his routine was messed up. Agree or not, Edd was kind of a robot.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Edd shook another hand with a fake smile on his face. He had already been here for an hour and he wanted to kill himself. He was at the party that he had no choice but to go to. It was to broker peace between him and his parents. He spent an hour introducing himself to all of his parents' co-workers. He decided to get away and go to where the kids were. Reaching the area, he wasn't too surprised not too see anyone his age. Many of the children there were between the ages of seven to eleven. He mingled with them, showing them a couple of parlor tricks that he picked up. After a while, he decided to get some air.

"This is so boring. I couldn't think of a more boring time than now." Edd said with a sigh.

"I couldn't agree more." Edd turned to the sound of the voice and his eyes went wide. The figure stepped forward and made her way toward him. She was wearing a sexy lace splicing, thigh high, split Maxi dress. It was black and it hugged her curves greatly. Edd could help but look and appreciate how good the dress looked on her. She smiled at that. "Well I guess I don't have to ask if you like the dress."

"Your name is Sylvia Horton right? You don't have to ask. You already know just how good you look." Edd said.

"Well thank you. Yes, I am Sylvia Horton. You're Edward Levy. I was surprised to see that your parents work for our company. They work in our labs." Sylvia said.

"That was a nice attempt of small talk but you can skip the foreplay and get to the point of your wanting to talk to me. That is why you're talk to me right?" Edd said with a smirk.

"You don't mix words do you? Very well, seeing that we are the only two young adults here, I wanted to get to know you. I know only a little, asking around our school about you. All I really know is that you stayed in Arizona for four years, you live in Peach Creek and you're pretty good with cars." Edd was a little surprised that she knew about that. Sylvia just smiled. "Your friend Ed was talking about painting your new car."

"Well, he's excited that he's going to get to drive with me. I also know a couple things about you." Edd said.

"Good I hope. I do have a reputation to maintain." Sylvia said. Edd seemed to frown at that.

"You seem very proud of that. How can you proud of that considering the relationships that you have broken?" Edd asked seriously.

"It's a game. I have to entertain myself and what better ways than to see just how deep a couple's feelings are. They say that they care for each other and that they are attracted to each other. Then I come along. I get all friendly with them and flirt a little. After a while, they break up with their girlfriends and want to be mine. It's just a game to me. All it proves to me is that feelings are nothing but a lie. Messing with weak willed people is just amusing." Sylvia said truthfully. Edd looked at her with a frown but it did not seem to bother her.

"So, what do you want with me?" Edd asked.

"You're interesting. Unlike your former friends, Eddy and Ed, you've improved and bettered yourself. I'm just very interested in you, just like you're interested in me." Sylvia said.

"What makes you think that?"

"You think I didn't notice your interest when we locked eyes that night last year? What was it? I'm curious as to what about me that gained your interest."

"It's your eyes. They held a mischievous feeling in them. However, my interest is starting to fade. While you are quite hot Sylvia, you have a very bad attitude that I want no part off. If you will excuse me, I'm quite hungry." Edd said and made his way back into the mansion. Sylvia just watched him leave. She was a little disappointed but it quickly passed. She never hid her intent when it came to her ways. Still, Edd would be quite the challenge for her. Knowing that she wouldn't be getting anywhere with Edd, she made her way back inside.

_**XXX**_

It was the third week in March and it was a special day. Edd and Ed looked at the car that was now done. It took five months of constant work and time to finish this car. The 1968 Ford Mustang GT Fastback was now ready to go outside. It was a beautiful car. Painted in a tangerine color with black scallops, it had some 19' inch wheels with its old time front bumper. This thing was going to tear up the road. The two Ed's looked at each other before getting into the car. As the put on the seatbelts and opened the garage door, Edd put the key in and turned it.

The roar of the engine caught everyone's attention as Edd did a burnout from his garage. Shooting out, Edd took off toward his school. Ed had his head and was cheering as the car zoomed out of the cul-de-sac. Kevin and Nazz saw it and were amazed by the car. Edd drove his car through the streets and was doing a very skillful job of it. Ed just enjoyed the ride, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. It took them twenty minutes to reach the high school, ten minutes less if they took the bus.

As Edd rolled into the parking lot, he got a look of looks. Some were in awe at the beautiful car. Edd drove up to a spot and carefully parked his new car. He came to a full stop and unblocked his seatbelt. Ed was unhappy that the ride was over but he got out as well. Edd flipped a switch before getting out and locking his car. That's when he was grabbed from behind by Kendall.

"Double D, you lucky son of a bitch, tell me this isn't the Fastback?" he asked loudly.

"Yep, this is my car and it is the Fastback. What do you think?" Edd asked.

"I think you brought it. This is showroom quality man and the paint job is sick. Is this your doing Big Ed?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, Ed do a good job." Ed said happily.

"Yeah man, this is much better than the paint job that you did for Thomas' car or Kevin's bike. You are an artist." Kendall said and Ed beamed with happiness. Kendall then looked at Edd. "So, when are we going to ride this bad boy?"

"We can do it today. I haven't really let loose yet due to the fact that there is a speed limit coming to school." Edd said.

"Oh, I know a place where you can let it loose. All I ask is that I'm riding shotgun." Kendall said.

"Alright then, we'll go after school and test out just how good the engine is." Edd said. Kendall pumped his arms in victory and the two headed into the school. Ed had gone off when he saw Eddy in the parking lot. Eddy had a look of envy on his face. He had spied on Edd's and Ed' process of the car and he just wrote it off as an impossible task. He even told Ed that he was wasting time with that hunk of junk. To see Edd create such a hot looking car, it just pissed him off. Edd was just showing off. He made his way into the school, his mood already bad.

_**XXX**_

May was making her way to study hall today. She didn't have eighth period due to the fact that she did pretty well by the end of the winter term. She decided to use this time to go to the library to study. It was working out really well for her due to the fact that she was taking Calculus. The study hall was helping her improve. As she sat down to do some studying, someone sat down across from her. She looked up and glared at the person. Her smirk just made her want to punch her.

"How's it going?" Sylvia asked.

"What makes you think that I won't beat your ass right here, right now?" May asked with an edge.

"If I remember correctly, if you touch me on school grounds, you'll be suspended. So go ahead, prove me right." Sylvia said.

"What do you want Sylvia? I don't have time to deal with you nor do I want to be in your company any longer." May said.

"I just want to know if you're willing to make a little wager with me."

"And why would I want to do that? We are not friends and whatever you're betting is worth it."

"Not even for that cutie, Double D?" Sylvia asked. May looked at her with surprise. It quickly changed into rage and May reached out toward her. Sylvia gasped as she was pulled forward and face to face with May.

"You've got some fucking nerve." May hissed. "You think that is some type of joke? I won't allow you to use Edd like some sort of pawn that you can play with."

"Seems like I've hit a nerve. I would let go of me if I was you." Sylvia said and motioned toward her left. May looked and saw that the librarian was looking at them. May snarled and released Sylvia. The cocky girl fixed herself. She then faced May with a frown. "Now, if you don't want to bet me then just say so. It only makes my victory that easier."

"What victory? The only reason that you are doing this is because you hold what people say too personally. You're nothing more than a jealous, spoiled little brat who acts like someone took her favorite blanket. I'm not going to play this game with you. Now, get out of my face or I will rearrange it, to hell with the consequences." May spat. Sylvia growled at the disrespect that she was given and quickly took her leave of the library. May tried to calm herself down but it was not working. Sylvia had some nerve on her. Now what was she going to do?

She packed her stuff up and prepared to leave. She needed to find and talk to Edd.

_**XXX**_

"You're kidding me." Edd said to May. They were talking at the lockers as the final bell was sounded. May was waiting for him. He saw that she was not happy and looked worry. When she told him what happened in the library, Edd was very surprised. "I knew that she found this type of stuff interesting but to challenge you like that. What's her issue with you and why does this include me?"

"The reason Sylvia hates me is because of my standing in the school. Every guy wants to date me and she's envious of that. From what I can tell you is that she does this to get some attention because she isn't getting it from home." May explained.

"I got that feeling from her father when I went to his party. He seemed to treat her like a pawn piece, not a daughter." Edd said softly. May wanted to know how he met her father but put that in the back of her mind for now.

"So look, she has a plan and I just wanted to warn you." May said.

"Thanks for that May. You're a good friend." Edd said. He closed his locker and caught sight of Tyler. The senior glared at him before leaving. May looked at where Edd was looking and saw who he was looking at. May sighed and really wanted to punch him in the face. Edd saw this.

"Is he still bothering you? I thought he got the message after the last argument that you had." Edd said.

"It's more like he hates me now. After that argument, he was so embarrassed by what came out. His reputation has taken a hit and everyone is seeing him for the bully he is. He likes to insult me and my sisters like Sylvia does. The last time he called either one of us 'trailer trash', he ended up with a few teeth knocked out of his mouth. The one who did it was Rolf." May said with some amusement. Edd joined her and the two walked out of the school. She walked up with him to his car where Kendall was waiting for him. May just shook her head.

"I can't believe that this is the same car." May said.

"Oh yeah, you were one of the doubters. Well, as you can see, I have done the impossible." Edd said. Edd entered his car with Kendall and started to back up out of the parking spot. May looked into the car and at Edd.

"So when am I going to get a ride?" May asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. How about the month you said that I would finish the car? What was it you said, June?" was Edd's sarcastic reply. May just pouted as Edd took off in his car. May just smiled and made her way home.

_**XXXXX**_

_**Authors' Notes**_: Man that writer's block was a bitch. Anyway, I managed to get this chapter out. With the mental block out of the way, I can continue this story. Sorry for the long delay. Enjoy the new chapter.


End file.
